Rio: The LS Series
by YootisPoshil
Summary: A Random series composed of "Long short" to short stories involving post adventures and stories of the Movie Rio 2. Most of the stories will revolve around Blu, Jewel, and their children, others may include like Rafael, Luiz, etc. Inspired by Tabbypie101's Rio Drabbles. Enjoy and hope to hear from you soon! Side note: Darn Character limit, wanted to add Tiago to the list.
1. Story 1 Chapter 1

**Rio: The LS Series**

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the Rio LS Series. If you're not sure what this means, basically it's just a bunch of random short stories compiled into this page. Genres and styles may vary so don't expect every single piece being all cheerful. But I will ensure you that they are no vulgar scenes or what people call "lemons." (Not even sure what it means, but I'll assume something naughty) With that said, enjoy the series and don't forget to give feedback, it helps a bunch!- Poshil**

* * *

**Story 1: Swimming Lessons (Styles: Family, Humor) **

**Chapter 1: A Morning with the Gundersons**

Tyler 'Blu' Gunderson, thought to be the last male Blue Spix Macaws now stands as the many remaining after a trip to the Amazon Rainforest. The Macaw also known as Blu steps out of his home and takes in a crisp deep breath of the morning air, his heart and mind settles in peace as the setting of the beloved Rio de Janiero forest washes his senses with joy.

"Ah it feels good to be home." Blu hummed, taking in the pleasant scenery and inhabitants flying by and waving to him. "What could get better than this?" He thought. His wish came true as he spots another blue spec coming to him from the foliage of trees. Blu leans out from the birdhouse he resides in, waiting to greet the oncoming spec that soon took shape of a bird as it got closer.

Enter Jewel, a female Blue Macaw with a fierce spirit and attitude that once wanted Blu dead for ruining her freedom. But after several adventures due to unfavorable circumstances, the two bonded ever so closely, and her falling for Blu soften her rough exterior, revealing a real 'Jewel' of kindness and care.

"Morning Blu." Jewel smiled as Blu takes in her for a warm hug.

"Morning Jewel." As the couple hugged, they followed it with a kiss, enjoying every second of it, that is until some unsavory sounds of disgust interrupted their moment. The two lovebirds turn to see their three eavesdropping faces of their children.

Carla, the eldest daughter of the bunch with a heart of passion for music. She would mostly be seen with her Ipod and earbuds, the two objects seeming inseparable from the Macaw child. Aside from music, the graceful yet sometimes clumsy Carla has a gentle soul and always approachable by anyone.

Next is Bia, the middle child and possibly the most intelligent of the bunch, due to her knack of reading during most of her spare time. Bia's love for expanding her knowledge along with experimenting to pique her interests are backed with a kind heart and warming personality.

And finally , Tiago, the youngest of the trio, and importantly, the only male among his sisters. This little scamp enjoys adventure and tends to be quite the troublemaker with pranks and harassment to his siblings. Don't let his mischievous nature fool you as he's very sweet and fun to play with.

In short for Blu and Jewel, the three little miracles are the most wonderful kids a parent could have.

"Hey kids." Jewel smiled as she lets go of Blu from their embrace.

"Hi Mom!" they cried in unison, all rushing in to hug their mother and father.

"You guys hungry?" Blu asked, noticing Jewel's load of fruit she brought with her. The children nodded and quickly huddled around the makeshift table inside their home, eager to fill their empty stomachs. As Jewel laid out her catch of fruit, everyone dove in, enjoying the juices and pleasure of fruit swimming down their throats. After finishing their meal, the family of Macaws leaned back, satisfied to their heart's content.

"Wow that was excellent!" Bia commented as she rubbed her stomach with gusto.

"I'm glad you liked it dear." Jewel replied. With clean up underway, Blu and Jewel disposed any scraps away while their kids wiped their table clean, all evidence of a fruit massacre vanished by their diligent work.

"So kids, what do you guys want to do?" Blu asked his pondering children. After much thought, the kids shrugged their shoulders with no idea in mind, a bulb of inspiration hitting the Macaw father. "Hey Jewel I know what we should do!"

"As long as we're outside, it should be fine." Jewel insisted, still trying to break Blu's domestic habits as a pet, Blu arguing that the term should be called 'companion.' After carefully thinking out the day plan he and Jewel could agree on, he brightens up as he proposes what their family should do for the day.

"I know, would you guys want to learn how to swim?" Blu asked. All three tilted their heads in confusion, the words not familiar to their vocabulary. Jewel's faces however lights up in shock as that thought crosses Blu's mind.

"What's swimming dad?" Carla asked.

"How to explain it…ah yes! You guys remember that documentary about penguins?" The kids nodded, remembering it to be the most boring video they have seen, well except for Bia as she was so enthralled by the documentary, she wrote down an endless study on the penguins that could go for miles.

"What about the penguins?"

"You guys remember the penguins swimming, like moving through and under the water? I can teach you guys to swim and enjoy the cool feeling like I did back in the states!" Blu suggested. The kids' interest lights up as the thought of swimming for real sounds a lot of fun.

"I want to swim! I want to swim!" Tiago shouted, excited as the young child jumped up and down.

"Then its settled then. Jewel, kids, follow me to the lake!" Blu said and starts to fly out the birdhouse. The three eager chicks followed suite leaving their birdhouse empty, almost empty.

Jewel stood in silence as she stared after Blu and her kids. "Swimming?" She muttered in disbelief. She shook her thoughts away as she flew after her family. "Swimming, it had to be swimming." She thought angrily.

* * *

Blu is truly eager to show Jewel and his kids the fine art and joy of swimming. He finds it surprising that even though his species prefer to stay in the skies, what could be more enjoying than dipping your tired, hot bodies into a nice refreshing pool of water. Blu led his family to the edge of a small, glossy lake in the heart of the forest, not too far from where they live. To Blu's relief, the lake seemed unoccupied and empty, perfect, no distractions during his lecture of swimming.

"Alright kids, you ready for your first day of swimming?" Blu asked. The trio all eagerly nodded their heads as they crept to the edge of the shining water. Carla was the first to poke at the water, quickly retracting her foot back in a shiver.

"Dad, it's too cold!" Carla cried as she wiped her foot clean from the frigid water.

"Well that's a shame." Jewel frowned as she stood by her kids. "I guess we shouldn't force our kids to swim in ice cold water, don't want them to get sick you know?" Jewel urged Blu to reconsider swimming.

"Now hold the phone Jewel, we haven't warmed up yet."

"Warmed up?" Everyone other than Blu asked in unison.

"Linda told me that once we stretch out our bodies and get our hearts going, our body temperature will be too hot, making cold water seem like nothing to us." The kids find their father's explanation making perfect sense, but only continued to add worry to Jewel.

"Drat." She thought. "Guess I better go for the damsel in distress method."

"Okay kids, lets fly a few laps around to get the blood going." Blu instructed. Just as told, everyone take flight and followed Blu around the lake. After several laps of flying around, Blu's heart started to race like mad, but everyone else seemed fine, yet slightly fatigued.

"Alright we're good!" Blu gasped as he landed back near the shore of the lake, the others catching up and landing before Blu. "Good, now that we're warmed up, let's take it easy and-"

"Oh no!" Jewel moaned as she felt back in pain towards the ground, gripping her wing.

"Mom!" Her kids cried gathering around their mother.

"Jewel! What happened?" Blu asked as panic engulf his mind for why his lovely mate has fallen in great pain.

"I think the laps took a toll on me." Jewel lied, snickering in her mind as the worried looks of everyone gazed onto her frail body.

"You want to rest Mom?" Tiago offered, Jewel agreeing as she slowly got up.

"Hey kids, could you leave your Mom and I alone for a bit? I would like a word with her." Blu asked. All three kids agreed and decided to play tag nearby the shore. After ushering Jewel further down the beach, Blu focuses his gaze on the nervous Jewel.

* * *

"Jewel, what in the world has gotten into you? You seemed…paranoid, and that's coming from me." Blu asked, slightly peeved for Jewel's uncertainty for swimming.

"I don't know what you are talking about Blu, I'm just sore, is that a crime?" Jewel responded in her defense.

"You, the most physical and fierce angel of the forest, sore? Jewel that's absurd for you to get a bit winded for a few laps around a lake." Blu said, not convinced for her unnatural behavior.

"Shoot, he's getting better at reading birds." Jewel thought as she dug into her mind for a way out of her predicament.

"Why I'm flattered Blu, but sometimes angels get tired and-" before Jewel could finish her excuse, Blu's face shot up, a massive grin wore across his beak. "What in the world are you looking at me like that for?" Jewel asked nervously.

"I get it, you don't know how to swim do you?" Blu smiled as Jewel's anger started to flare.

"That's a ridiculous accusation Blu! I, Jewel Gunderson, don't know how to swim? Please, I lived in the wild much longer than you Blu boy." Jewel responded, proud of listing her better qualities of knowing the wild more than her slightly feeble husband Blu.

"Is this something to do with your dignity? Admit it, you don't know how to swim."

"I do to!"

"Then why are you trying to avoid swimming today?"

"I told you, I'm hurt!"

"Oh please, you taught me how to read between truths and lies."

"Drat, I fell for that." Jewel gulped as she backed away slowly.

"Come on Jewel, what are you hiding from me? Are you too embarrassed to admit you can't swim in front of the kids?"

"That's not the reason! I just don't feel like swimming." Jewel lied as Blu continue to probe her for the truth.

"That's not like you at all Jewel! You would want to spend as much time with the family in any activity, liking or disliking it no matter what." With nowhere to hide, Jewel sank her head down in defeat as she shuttered with the truth leaving her beak.

"Promise you keep this between you and I okay Blu?"

"I promise dear." Blu replied, placing his wing over his chest, gesturing I cross my heart, and hope to die.

"Okay, I know how to swim, it's just that I'm…I'm.."

"I'm…what Jewel?"

"Afraid to." Jewel peeped quickly as she covered her head in embarrassment. She thought Blu would burst out laughing, instead, she looked up into Blu's apologetic eyes, her heart relieved as Blu holds onto her with concern.

"That's it? How come?" Blu asked. Jewel signed as she looks back when she was young, with her parents.

"Back when I was the kids' age, I lived with my parents somewhere in Brazil I've forgotten. Beside the point, one day, my Dad took me out to a calm river for a bath. What at first was a bath turned into a swimming session. My dad and I swam for hours, enjoying the crisp water relaxing our mind and soul. I got a little too eager as I swim down the river, ignoring my Dad's protest of going further. At the worst possible moment, my wing cramped, making it impossible to float. And to make things even worse, I got caught in a rapid, plunging under and out of the water. I felt like my lungs were going to explode as the rapid kept me under, luckily, my dad dove in and got me out. Since then, we never went to that river or swimming at all. I had my baths down by bucket, every single time my dad was watching, ready to pull me out in case I decided to drown. Since then, I was afraid to go swimming, afraid of drowning."

Blu was stunned as Jewel confessed her reason of not swimming. He didn't know how to approach this kind of scenario without hurting Jewel's feelings. As Blu pondered, he felt sympathy for Jewel as she slumped her head and shoulders in sadness, on the verge of tears. "Go ahead Blu, laugh at me. I'm afraid to swim. The Mighty and Fearless Jewel, terrified of a little water."

"Hey, don't you dare say that." Blu firmly stated as he held Jewel in his wings, surprising her in the sudden embrace. "There's no shame of being afraid Jewel. It's natural to fear something. If you feel like that, I won't force you to swim. I will always love you Jewel for who you are, and I shall respect your decisions no matter what."

"Wow Blu, that's very sweet of you." Jewel smiled as he kissed Blu in the beak. "You know, I'm willing to try swimming again, for the kids."

"Alright Jewel, but if you feel inclined to stop, I won't hold you back."

"Thanks dear." After several hugs and kisses, Blu and Jewel met up with their kids as they were busy making drawings in the sand.

"What took you guys so long?" Carla asked as she and her other siblings stood up, eager to learn how to swim.

"Just a chit chat here and there, you know, grown up things." Blu confessed as the kids shrugged the thought away. "Anyway, you guys ready to swim?"

"Yes Dad!" they shouted in unison.

**A/N: There you have it. More to come! Drop a review with any kind of criticism, it helps a bunch. With that said, take care and enjoy yourselves!-Poshil**

**All Characters belong to Blue Sky Studios.**


	2. Story 1 Chapter 2

**Story 1: Swimming Lessons (Style: Family, Humor)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sink or Swim**

"You guys ready to start swimming?"

"Yes dad!"

After handling Jewel's troubling fear of swimming, Blu and the kids were eager to start their first day swimming together. With mind and body warmed up from a few laps of lying around the lake, the once frigid water is now pleasant and inviting as the entire family stepped into the calm water, well almost the entire family.

The proud, strong, and sassy Jewel, now shrunken down to a frightened puppy as she looks on after Blu who was leading their kids out to the shallow parts of the small lake. She glances down at the water, her childhood flashbacks already haunting her. Jewel quickly snaps out of her paranoia and started psyching herself up to overcome her fears.

"Come on Jewel, it's just water. You drink this stuff every day. Don't chicken out now, not in front of the kids." She thought to herself as a way to boost her self esteem. With her head strong and confidence found, she slowly steps into the refreshing water, fidgeting violently. As she crept closer in, her instincts slowly calmed down, and her heart returned to a normal pace. Just like that, Jewel felt comfortable. "Huh, that wasn't so bad." After adapting to the water, Jewel hurries on to catch up with her family.

"Okay, this should be far enough." Blu said as he stopped trekking the water, his kids halting as told. He notices that the water was up halfway to his leg, but for his kids, already to their midsection.

"So, how do we swim Dad?" Bia asked as she awaited instructions.

"It's simpler than you think. First, let me demonstrate the proper technique." Blu replied and flew over a deeper section of the lake for him to properly swim for his height. Tiago, Bia, and Carla watch tentatively with every detail Blu performs in his swimming motion.

Comfortable, Blu started a simple freestyle stroking pattern, digging his wings into the water to propel himself forward while kicking the water to increase his speed. He started from one section and back in the lake until his ego kicked in, and started performing cool tricks and turns in the water. The kids were amazed on how their father swam with ease and speed through the water. Even Jewel was thoroughly impressed of her somewhat out of shape mate; he definitely proved her wrong today.

After swimming a few laps to his heart's content, Blu started his way back to his family. In an attempt to impress them all some more, he dives in and out of the water, spiraling each time he emerges. The kids continued to cheer on their father, excited to try their wings on swimming. After the final leg of deep water, Blu soars up and lands behind his family with a splash, dishing out a graceful pose, stunning everyone on how he able to be fast and majestic. "And that's how you do it kiddies." Blu smirked as he wiped water off his beak and wings. Tiago and Bia clapped and cheered in astonishment while Carla praised with a whistle. Jewel was speechless, for Blu to pull moves like that, what unknown abilities was he hiding in that soft body of his?

"Just ignore those fancy tricks I did earlier." Blu responded as he died down the applause. "Just kick and stroke your wings above the water, you'll be swimming in no time."

To make sure their kids were comfortable in swimming deeper water, Blu and Jewel had them start shallow to get the form down before going on their own to the deeper parts of the water. After trial and error, the kids got the form down quickly and were off swimming about with no trouble.

"How were you able to swim like that?" Jewel asked, easily impressed by Blu's ability to swim with the upmost talent she has ever seen.

"Before I knew flying, swimming was a passion." Blu replied as he look back his early days in Minnesota. "Ah, I remember those days when I had that bird bath, then a bird pool, good times, good times."

"I bet those were fun times."

"Oh they were, but it wasn't that great when you swam alone." Blu said as he neared Jewel for a hug. "Now I have a family and a beautiful mate to share my joy with."

"Oh now that's very sweet of you Blu." The lovebirds were about to share a passionate kiss, that is until Carla, Bia, and Tiago disagreed, and jumped into the water next to them, soaking Blu and Jewel's feathers in a torrential splash.

"Could you two not go a day without kissing in front of us?" Tiago complained, his sisters supporting his statement.

"Oh, sneaky one huh?" Blu smirked as he looked over to Jewel, both getting the same idea. In seconds, chaos ensues as both sides splashed waves upon waves of water. The family laughed and danced as they continue their wonderful day of swimming, completely unaware of the oncoming danger approaching them.

After settling down, the family sat in the shallow water to relax their weary bodies, tired, but thoroughly pleased of the first family swimming day. As they rested, Bia made a keen observation as she noticed her feet starting to look like grapes. The same goes for Jewel, Tiago, and Carla as they examined their oddly wrinkled feet, curious on why it looked like that.

"Hey Dad, why is our feet like that?" Bia asked.

"To answer that dear: your feet are pruning." Blu answered.

"Is pruning bad?"

"No it isn't dear, it's just a sign that we were staying in the water too long."

Noting Blu's answer, the family started their way back to shore in preparation on returning home, when the group's ears caught an unusual noise nearby. There was a sound echoing the lake, a clicking sound, almost like a clock. Blu's throat got caught when he recognized that noise. He slowly turned his head, and his eyes widen in fear as a massive Alligator was stalking his family from the water, the reptile's face and tail protruding out of the glossy water. Blu watched the tail wagged back and forth, the source of the clicking was from the alligator's tail!

"A-A-Alligator!" Blu cried out. Jewel and the kids darted their heads back on where Blu was pointing, their hearts racing when the enormous reptile started its way closer towards them with eyes of hunger.

"Run!"

In an instant, the family started to scramble towards the shore in sheer panic, the alligator in hot pursuit of the misfortunate Macaw family. In the craze, Jewel shouts:

"What are we doing!? We're birds!"

With that clear statement, everyone jumped and started flapping their wings, able to get out of the water before the massive creature could eat them. The birds gasped in relief as they look down towards the angry alligator, the reptile shaking its fist and yelling.

"Which one of you feathery freaks had the nerve to pee in my lake!?" The alligator shouted before heading back towards the water. The Blue Macaws looked at one each other, until all eyes focused on a nervous Tiago.

"Sorry?" He whimpered in his defense.

"TIAGO!"

With the family swimming day at an end, the group chased the terrified Tiago about for almost getting them eaten by an alligator, not the typical way for a family to end a day, but still a family moment nevertheless.

* * *

**A/N: Lesson learn, don't pee in alligator invested lakes. Anyhow, enjoyed the chapter? Drop a review or PM in you like to share your thoughts. With that said, stay tuned for the next story. All Characters belong to Blue Sky Studios.**


	3. Story 2

**Story 2: The Tale of the Slender Bird (Style: Humor, Family, and Horror)**

* * *

Days during a heavy rainstorm are usually not the pleasant days to go play outside. With the outside world drowning in rainwater, it's not always enjoyable to frolic under the sky with your body soaking in water. Most folks would stay inside and enjoy the comfort of the warm indoors with family, friends, board games, the list goes on. For the Blue Macaw family that we know and love, it's safe to say that entertainment isn't that far away from them thanks to creative thinking and engineering.

Blu, Jewel, and their kids decided to visit Rio when they could use some family time away from the wonders of the Amazon Rainforest. Sure they enjoy the fun and the company of the Amazon, but Rio was their old home to them from the start, even though they establish their new home with Eduardo and the remaining Blue Spix Macaws.

The family were rather sad as today was suppose to be a great day of exploring their old home along with visiting their old friends like Rafael and Eva, the Toucan couple of vibrant personality and numerous kids, or the samba loving duo of Nico and Pedro. And don't forget the loveable and droolable Luiz the Bulldog.

With the rain at a constant downpour, Blu thought it would be better to stay inside Tulio and Linda's home, the rain wasn't being polite to their bird house outside. Jewel was reluctant at first, but the rain's onslaught swayed her decision, and so the family stayed inside the cozy, warm home.

A toasty fire to warm the spirits and several comfortable blankets to spare, the family cuddled together, pleased and happy that they were together. It was odd for the family that Linda, Tulio, and Fernando were gone from the house, but a note saying they were out visiting Tulio's parents solved the mystery.

"Blu, we should be doing this only once, we can't always rely on human help you know." Jewel insisting Blu for their family to stick to their roots as birds of the wild.

"I know Jewel, just for tonight until the storm passes through." Blu replied as he continued to feed wood to the nearby fireplace.

"Fair enough."

The night continued to progress, the rain not letting up, almost to the point of flooding the streets of Rio. Thankfully, the draining and irrigation were doing their job tremendously. With most of the night still to spare, boredom starts to kick in as the kids grew restless from doing every activity indoors could offer.

"Dad, I'm bored!" Tiago complained, setting aside the toys he felt like he had played the life out of it.

"I'm with Tiago on this one, I think we've done everything we could do." Bia added, piling a stack of books she has finished reading from cover to back.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm good, so tough luck." Carla taunted as she laid back with her IPod and ear buds on, bobbing her head to each beat of the song she is listening to. Within seconds of her response, the device's battery dies out, and with no recharger for her to use, she felt heartbroken without her music to brighten her mood. "And then that happened." She groaned, setting aside her dead IPod.

"Well, there is one thing we haven't done yet." Jewel suggested. It was all ears as everyone looked to Jewel for an idea to pass the night away. "Story Telling."

"I'm in!"

"Make that two!"

"And three!"

"And let's make that four!"

After finishing putting together an assortment of snacks and drinks on a tray, Blu gathers with Jewel and his kids near the warm fireplace, eager to hear Jewel's stories. Everyone was intrigued as Jewel told a tale of a Brazilian God called Curupira, a genie that lived in the forest. Curupira was the guardian spirit of the forest, and loved the inhabitants that the forest holds. One day, a group of hunters and lumberjacks stepped onto the forest grounds in an attempt to destroy it and collect animal skins to sell. The animals pleaded to Curupira, and the guardian agreed to fight back the vile humans. With his mighty powers, he fought off the hunters, and saved the forest.

When Jewel's tale ended, Blu and the kids applauded, thoroughly entertained.

"Alright kids, I think it's time to go to sleep." Blu said, which only brought groans and moans from his kids.

"Do we have to? We're not tired yet." The three kids complained.

"You have to blame yourself Blu." Jewel stated. "You gave the kids snacks, now they won't be close to sleeping now." Blu silently cursed to himself as the kids didn't show signs of sleep.

"Hey, how bout Dad tells us a story?" Bia suggested. Tiago and Carla agreed to the idea, Blu on the other hand tried to refuse.

"Oh come on Blu, I've told many tales to the kids, maybe you should try your wing at it." Jewel encouraging Blu. After much thought, Blu remembered one story Linda told him, a story that scared him so much, he wanted to go straight to bed and hide under his covers. As a wicked smile crossed Blu's face, he quickly flew to a nearby bookshelf, skimming the leather covers of the assorted books. After filing through, he pulls out a dull gray covered book by his talons.

Blu returns with the book in claw, and lays it down, opening the cover to the title of the strange book.

"Okay kids, you want a story, I'll give you a story." Blu giggled as he started to read the pages of the fine book. As Blu started to read, Bia and Carla gathered next to Jewel while Tiago sat next to Bia, a bowl of potato chips at the ready for snacking.

"Uh oh." Jewel dreaded as she read Blu's evil face. "This won't end well for the kids."

"The legend of the Anonymous Slender Bird." Blu started, the kids smiling as the title has already gotten their interest. As Blu went on, the rain started to pick up, setting a rather unpleasant mood for the family.

"Long ago in the heart of the Tijuca Forest, lived a lonely bird. The bird didn't need friends, his only friend were his desires, desires that we find rather unsettling. Reports have dubbed the bird, Slender Bird. The creature was beyond odd, it only wandered mindlessly around the woods, seeking victims that would ever foolishly wander into its grounds."

Blu started to notice the somewhat scared faces on his kids, but Jewel seemed unfazed. He thought once he gets to the juicer plot, Jewel will be eating at the palm of his wings.

"One faithful day, a young female bird, around same age as you kids, accidentally wondered into the forest of Tijuca instead of following the right path to her family's home. She found herself lost, her fears started to set in as a cold fog rolled in, sending shivers down her spine. In an attempt to turn back, she bumps into someone, another bird to be exact. Relieved, the young girl asked the bird for directions on how to get out. As the young girl spoke to the bird, the stranger slowly leaned in towards the girl, making her feel rather uncomfortable. She got a glance of the bird, and reeled back in horror. She recognized the bird as the Slender Bird. The girl shuttered in terror of the bird's appearance, a black crow with tentacles streaming out of its body. What's the most terrifying feature she found were the bird's eyes, it didn't have any, just white, soulless pupils staring at her. She screamed and turned to fly away, but Slender bird only giggled as it shot one of its tentacles around her leg, slowly pulling her towards it. She cried for help as loud as she could, but she was too far away from anyone to hear her. Slender bird used more tentacles to grab her body and wings, rendering her helpless to escape. With her in its grasp, Slender Bird dragged the young bird into its forest, her screams were said to echo for nights as she was carried away."

Blu gazed up, and felt sadistically satisfied to see the terrified expressions of his kids. Carla and Bia were huddling against their brother in sheer terror. Tiago closed his eyes in fright, as if he tried to avoid contact to him. Jewel on the other hand had an expression of shock, the look Blu wanted. He slowly crept towards his shivering kids, his body looming over them as he deepen his voice for the conclusion of his tale.

"Here's a fact about this tale kids, the Tijuca Forest is not from our house." The statement made everyone gasp, each second passing made their hearts race. "Some say Slender Bird would get bored of staying within his grounds and venture out for new victims, taking pleasure of slowly dragging them away into his home. That's why kids you should never go into the woods, especially when Slender Bird roams unto our realm." Blu laughed evilly, thunder and lightning flashing with his laugh.

"Okay Blu, stop it. You're scaring the kids." Jewel said, trying to calm her three frightened kids with her wings stroking their shaking bodies.

"Isn't that the idea of a scary story?" Blu laughed as he closed the book with his talon.

"S-s-scary story?" Tiago whimpered through his wings over his face.

"You d-d-don't t-t-tell s-scary s-stories before b-b-bed Dad!" Carla stammered.

"W-w-why would you t-tell us t-t-that story? That's mean!" Bia cried, not letting go of her sister.

"What can I say, you shouldn't ask your dad when you want a story, that's Jewel's job to tell your fairy tales, not me." Blu sneered as he stretched his feathers.

"Oh hardy har Blu."

* * *

After cleaning up the scraps and mess from their snacks, it was time to sleep for the family, yawns coming from everyone as exhaustion kicks in. With the kids tucked away nearby the fireplace under a blanket, Blu had a soft blanket just for him and Jewel to share. The couple found a spot to sleep on next to their kids, all snoozing and sleeping peacefully. After a kiss, Jewel cuddles next to Blu as he wraps his wing around her, both parents falling into a deep slumber.

The rainy night turned into an unpleasant stormy midnight, lightning constantly flashing the sky like an angry paparazzi. The already strong downpour practically turned into a waterfall, rain punishing the earth and the inhabitants on it. But under the roof of Linda and Tulio's home, the family of Blu and Jewel slept pleasantly, comfortably and warm from the gloomy weather outside, for now…

* * *

One sudden blast of thunder woke up the young Tiago from his slumber, his heart racing from the loud burst, ringing his ears. After scanning the dimly lit room he and his family slept, relief kicks in and the boy slowly tried to fall asleep. Before he could, he felt his dry throat irritating him, basking it for water to ease the pain. He was about to fly into the kitchen, but with the dark kitchen setting ahead and the terror Blu set in his mind thanks to the creepy Slender Bird story, he needed someone to go with him.

Carefully walking over to his sister Bia, he lightly tapped her shoulder, ignoring her groans of her sleep.

"Bia." Tiago whispered, still poking the sleeping Bia.

"What Tiago?" Bia groaned as she rubbed her sleepy eyes away to face her younger brother.

"I'm thirsty, but I'm too scared to go into the kitchen alone. Could you go with me?" Concerned for her brother, Bia agreed. Both birds flew quietly into the kitchen, noting the faint sounds of rain and thunder echoing outside the house. Tiago grabbed two small glass cups for him and Bia in his talons. As he held them under the sink's faucet, Bia used her wing to turn on the sink, releasing cool water from the faucet. With both cups filled with water, Tiago handed one to Bia, and both siblings guzzled down the refreshing liquid.

Tiago finished first and set his glass aside, still waiting for Bia to finish. As his sister continues to drink her water, Tiago noticed the window above the sink fogging up. His curiosity piqued as he flew up towards the window, scanning the window on how it could fog.

"Hey sis, how does fog get onto windows?" Tiago asked, knowing she would have an answer.

After drinking her water, Bia sets down her cup and started explaining the concept of window fog. "Fog usually forms onto windows when the weather or climate permits it. In this part of the world, the humid air outside combined with the AC in this house causes the water outside to condense into a state that we know as fog."

"I asked how fog forms, not why it forms."

Bia shrugged Tiago's comment aside, still not pleased of her younger brother's little interest of learning. "But one thing bothers me though."

"What Bia?"

"The AC and heater are off, and its cold outside, fog shouldn't be forming on the window." Intrigued by the circumstances, Bia and Tiago stood by the window, observing the condensation clouded the window's frame and glass. The two birds gazed outside, the soaking world looking barely like what they knew before. The backyard patio was the only thing visible from the downpour and fog. Bia and Tiago felt rather cold as the fog got thicker.

"Sheesh, did it just get really cold?" Bia shivered as she looked around the kitchen.

"How did it get cold so fast?" Before Bia could answer, both birds notice something perched on the patio outside. Tiago wiped away the condensation from the window, both birds started to shake violently as they spot a black crow perched on the railing of the patio. A flash of lightening blinded them for a second, forcing the two birds to shield their eyes quickly from the blinding light. The two looked again, and the crow was now on the ledge outside of the window, staring at Bia and Tiago from a few inches away, its face pale from expression.

Tiago and Bia fell onto the kitchen floor, screaming and crying out loudly for help. In mere seconds, the kitchen lights flashed on, and a concerned Blu, Jewel, and Carla flew in.

"Kids! What happened?" Jewel said as she leaned down to the terrified Tiago and Bia.

"S-s-s-Slender Bird!" they both cried, pointing towards the kitchen window. Blu flew up to the window and looked outside, nothing looking like a bird.

"Well hate to inform you two, no Slender Bird here." Blu stated, still not convincing the two scared chicks.

"But I saw it! He was there!" Tiago protested, convinced that he saw the monster.

"He's telling the truth!" Bia added.

"Oh now you're playing along with Tiago?" Carla asked, humored to find her intelligent sister playing along with Tiago's mischievous tricks.

"We're not kidding, we saw Slender Bird right there!"

"Okay now, maybe Blu's story got you thinking you saw Slender Bird, but right now you two should be asleep." With that said, Blu and Jewel flew back to bed, leaving their three kids alone in the lit kitchen.

"Oh I wish I took a snapshot of your faces." Carla joked as she flew off to bed. With no signs of what they thought it was the creature from the story, Bia and Tiago brushed off the fantasy and went back to bed in hopes of some decent sleep.

* * *

With the thought of Slender Bird disturbing precious sleep for Bia and Tiago, the two couldn't close their eyes for the much needed rest. Hours ticked by, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Finally feeling comfortable, the two kids fell asleep, the warmth of the dim fireplace easing their minds and bodies. At the verge of falling into a slumber, Bia and Tiago shot up from their spot, the sound of a window opening near the kitchen getting their attention. With no telling who the intruder is, they sought help from the oldest sibling, who seemed very content in her sleep. After nudging and awakening the annoyed Carla from her beauty sleep, relief flooded them as she looked at them, very displeased at the moment.

"This better be good you two." Carla yawned, stretching her body and feathers about.

"I think the window is open." Tiago responded.

"Could you close it?"

"Why don't you two do it?" Carla protested, showing no interest of comforting her siblings as she tried to fall back asleep.

"Well, you're the oldest, you should be the responsible one." Bia stated, Carla groaning in frustration as she can't deny the request.

"Fine, whatever. Stay here, chickens." Carla said and flew into the kitchen to investigate. Bia and Tiago hid behind their blanket, hoping Carla doesn't fly into what they think the intruder is.

A quick glance in the kitchen confirms Carla's suspicions, the window somehow got opened by the wind outside. She flew over and closed the window with all the strength she could muster, a cold draft enveloping her as she slammed the frame down. With the window closed, Carla started to fly back to bed, annoyed on why her siblings would wake her up to close a window.

Before she could return to sleep, Carla heard the faucet leaking from the sink. She quickly flew back to the sink and attempted to turn the handle off, stopping the wasteful flow of water escaping the faucet.

As Carla made her way to the sink, she noticed the faucet clean from leaks, yet the sound of dripping was still echoing the kitchen. Slightly concerned, Carla scanned around the kitchen, nothing seemed out of place, yet her instincts were screaming to get out of there.

"Relax Carla, your minds are playing tricks with you. Just go back to bed." She thought to reassure herself. She stopped in her tracks when a faint moaning was heard behind her on the counter she stood. Carla slowly turned, hoping her siblings or parents were just playing a prank on her, unfortunately it wasn't either of them. She gazed on a dripping form of a black crow, horrifying tentacles and appendages were dancing around it's back. The crow slowly leaned in, its face meeting Carla's, the pale complexion and soulless eyes staring at her very soul.

Bia and Tiago waited what felt like forever, each excruciating second passing by filled with them with concern for their older sister. As they waited, a loud shriek from Carla startled them in full alert, already scared for what Carla has flew into. Bia and Tiago got out of bed started to fly after Carla, but thankfully it wasn't needed as she came back, flying straight into their bed and hiding under the comfort of the blanket.

"What did you see?" Tiago asked, poking Carla's body from the outside of the blanket.

"You guys were right! I saw it!" Carla cried from under the covers. Before any of them could reply, a loud roar of thunder blasted the silence, terrifying both Bia and Tiago, forcing them to hide under the blanket with Carla.

The three kids shivered and whimpered as they hid, the sounds of footsteps started to creak towards them. They just laid there, praying Slender Bird would leave them alone. The instant the figure pulled the covers away from the kids, all three cried out for help, and immediately noticed the concern faces of Blu and Jewel, their parents.

"Who was screaming?" Blu asked as he rubbed his eyes from his lack of sleep. Bia and Tiago pointed at Carla, who at the moment was too terrified to move a muscle.

"What's wrong now Carla?" Jewel asked, leaning down to check on her shivering child.

"Bia and Tiago weren't kidding, I saw the Slender Bird!" Carla stammered as she hugged her mother in fright.

Jewel softly rubs Carla with her wing as she quickly glares at her mate, Blu looking confused at why he was looked at like that.

"What did I do?" Blu asked, concerned why Jewel looked mad.

"You just had to tell them a scary story before bed."

"Well sorry, I didn't know it would be that scary."

"Whatever." Jewel shrugged as she looked back at her three terrified kids. "You guys, you need to sleep, we can't keep waking up every time you think you saw something that remotely resembles Blu's fantasy monster."

"But Mom! We really saw the monster!" All three protested, but Jewel raised her wing, not interested of having any of it.

"No more kids, you just need to trust me on this, you're just scared. When you're afraid, your mind portrays things you think you see, but they're not really there." Keeping the words in mind, all three children nodded and laid back down to sleep, feeling at ease as Jewel kissed each of their foreheads. With the kids at peace, Blu and Jewel flew back to sleep, hoping Jewel's words could keep the kids quiet for the rest of the night.

What supposed to be a pleasant night after Jewel's comforting words didn't bold well for Bia, Carla, and Tiago. The whole night, the kids would just stare at the hall of the kitchen, expecting the figure of the Slender Bird to roam in. After staring out for hours, their eyes started to droop, and sleep took over their bodies. And just when the kids could sleep, Tiago was the first to shoot up from his sleep. There stood the vile Slender Bird, a mere few inches away from him and his siblings.

"B-B-Bia! C-Carla!" Tiago stammered, shaking his sisters awake.

Before they could scold at their brother, their beaks dropped and hearts started to beat like mad as Slender Bird slowly hovered towards them. In a fit of terror, the three kids scrambled towards the opposite end of the living room they slept, their backs against a wall as the dark figure slowly inched its way towards the kids, its tentacles flailing about and its moans sending shivers down their spines.

"Mom! Dad!" Tiago, Bia, and Carla cried out, but this time, their parents weren't there to respond to their distress. Too scared to move or fly, the kids just huddled and cried, waiting for the monster to drag them away to its forest. Slender Bird stood there, barely a centimeter away from the three cowering kids. It leaned it, and started to whisper slowly from its beak.

"What you see and hear is but a dream, when I snap, you shall be back in your living room before events took place. Take the chance if I were you."

"W-what?" All three stammered, confused by Slender Bird's words. Before they could ask, the creature lifted its oddly shaped wing, snapping with its feathers. The instant the bird snapped, a bright white light blinded the kids from their current vision.

Carla, Bia, and Tiago shot their heads up, frantically searching around for Slender Bird. Just like the bird said, they are once again in the living room, the fire of the fireplace roaring and their mother next to them.

"Oh come on Blu, I've told many tales to the kids, maybe you should try your wing at it." Jewel encouraged Blu. The Macaw agreed and flew off, searching the bookcase for a story to tell the kids. Bia, Tiago, and Carla were confused on how they end up back here. After putting the pieces together, they recognized the black tome their father held in his talons, the Slender Bird story.

"Okay kids, You guys want a story? I'll give you a story." Blu giggled as he opened the book to the title.

"NO!" all three shouted, completely throwing Blu and Jewel off guard.

"Um…it's okay Dad, I think we would like to sleep now." Bia insisted, Tiago and Carla nodding in agreement.

"Oh, alright then." Blu replied, scratching his head in confusion. Jewel was about to ask about the kids' sudden outburst, but all three dove into bed, falling asleep in an instant. With the kids asleep, Blu and Jewel cleaned up the living room and went off to sleep, wishing the kids pleasant dreams.

The night went on, rain continued to pour down, but at a rather softer tone, adding a calm atmosphere in the house. With a monster summoning diverted, the three kids fell in a peaceful sleep, something they are going to enjoy. After a few hours pass, Tiago woke up, his throat begging for water. Before he could ask Bia to guide him to the kitchen, he spots the silhouette of a black crow, standing on the ground of the kitchen hall, staring into Tiago's hazel eyes. A flash of lightening blinded him for a second as he rubbed his eyes, the figure disappearing within the flash.

"Oh second thought, I'm not thirsty anymore." Tiago whimpered and fell back asleep, the dread of Slender Bird haunting his family once again arising.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this short story, now onto another one. Characters belong to Blue Sky Studios. Slender belongs to the vast internet lore of imagination. **


	4. Story 3 Chapter 1

**Story 3: The Painful Games (Style: Humor, Family)**

* * *

**A/N: IMPORTANT NOTICE, don't forget to read the bottom A/N as it contains some important news. With that said, enjoy the chapter!-Poshil**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Man's Trash is Another Man's treasure**

With the summer heat kicking up across Brazil, inhabitants both human and animal continue to find ways to enjoy themselves while trying to stay cool. Some would go to the beach and relax along the sandy shores, taking in the wonderful ocean breeze or cool their bodies in the ever so inviting waters. Others would wander around the streets and markets, taking interest of the vendors and entertainers roaming the sidewalks. And for some others, dumpster diving around an alleyway for the joy of it.

"Seriously Rafael, why are you in there?"

After taking some time off from their club and music writing, Nico and Pedro thought it would be a great idea to spend a day with their good old buddy Rafael, a toucan with a heart for samba and spreading love to all. On this particular day, Rafael was found scavenging through a dumpster in an alleyway of Rio, something the two don't see often for any bird like Rafael.

"Uh Ralfy? Why are in that dumpster?" Nico asked, still not sure of his friend's motive.

"Oh, hey amigos, don't mind me." Rafael replied as he continued digging inside the dumpster.

"Oh we do mind Ralfy buddy." Pedro added, somewhat disgusted for Rafael's unusual antics. " Do you know what nasty things people put in those dumpsters?"

"Oh I'm aware, but I spotted a human dropping a nice box in this dumpster. It was such a nice box, I couldn't resist laying my wings on it. If you guys help me out, I'll share you the contents of the box with you."

"Uh, no thanks Ralf." Nico and Pedro declined. "Just make sure you wash yourself after this, maybe twice."

"FOUND IT!" Rafael shouted, tossing a wooden box onto the floor outside the dumpster. After wiping himself from the trash filth, the toucan meets up with his friends near the box. Nico and Pedro were intrigued by the box, a nicely crafted design is etched on the sides of the box, filling them with wonder on why a nice box was thrown away.

"Well, open it up now." As requested, Rafael slowly opens the box, Nico and Pedro peeping over Rafael's shoulders as he retrieved the contents of the box. After fiddling around inside the box, Rafael pulls out a slip of paper, the only object put inside the box.

"Aw, that's a let down." Nico and Pedro groaned as the box now shows no more interest.

"Wait fellas, check this out." Rafael said, halting Nico and Pedro in their tracks. The toucan unravels the box's paper with his wings, some form of words were printed on the parchment.

"Any of you guys know how to read?" Rafael asked, Nico and Pedro shaking their heads. "That's a shame, I wonder what this paper is saying."

"Hey Ralfy, isn't our Blu buddy a book genius?" Nico suggested.

"You're right Nico! I bet Blu could read this. Guess we're making a trip to the Amazon to visit our good old friends." With nothing else to do for the week, Nico and Pedro tagged along with Rafael, the group flying to see their good friends Blu and Jewel once more.

**A/N: I know, a short chapter. But here's some juicy news. First, a sequel of De Grande Conflict is in the middle of the works and the first chapter should be up soon. Second, the second chapter of this story should be up in a day or two. With that said, take care and brace yourself for the epic sequel of De Grande Conflict!-Poshil**


	5. Story 3 Chapter 2

**Story 3: The Painful Games (Style: Humor, Family, Adventure)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Magical Mac and the Box of Misfortune**

With a long flight to look forward to, Rafael flew back to his home, hoping his wife Eva would allow him to take off with Nico and Pedro for another adventure. However, with no incentive to bribe Eva, he tried winning her heart with his charms. Sadly, it failed as Eva shouted and lectured Rafael for abandoning her alone again with the devil incarnates that is known as their children. Luckily, Nico and Pedro presented the box situation to Eva, which surprisingly swayed her decision, thus allowing Rafael to take off to another adventure with the two birds of Samba.

After the journey to the Amazon, the three birds come across the familiar Brazilian Nut Trees that is the Blue Spix Macaw's home. With little memory of the layout, the birds sought out directions from the locals. To the group's relief, Nico spots a Blue Macaw, even better, the friendly and lovable Aunt Mimi. After catching up and passing on many hugs, Mimi pointed the boys towards Blu's hollow, excitement building in Rafael in solving his box mystery.

Once arriving at Blu's new home, Nico and Pedro collapsed on the ground, exhausted from the long flight, complaining that they weren't built for long flights. Rafael only chuckled as he scanned around the hollow, noting that Blu and his family were nowhere to be seen. The trio decided to get comfortable as they awaited the return of their good friends.

* * *

"Come on guys, you going need to fly faster than that to catch me!" Tiago shouted back, taunting his family as he raced on ahead to their home.

Earlier on the day, Jewel decided to take Blu and the kids out for some sightseeing around the forest, sharing her memories of her childhood. The group were at first intrigued, but quickly lost interest when she kept on going on and on with every single detail.

It was Tiago who started to stir up the chaos, scaring Blu with an Amazon larvae crawling down his father's back. In his fit of panic, Blu stumble and bumped into a nearby bush stalk. The shock caused the leaves of the bush to drop large quantities of accumulating forest dew to pour all over Jewel and Tiago's sisters Bia and Carla. With anger burning in everyone but Tiago, the young prankster took off with his parents and siblings in hot pursuit for the hollow.

Taking in the cozy comfort of the hollow, Rafael and the duo of Nico and Pedro heard the familiar shouts of their good friends. They quickly peep out of the entrance, and were immediately surprised to see a flying Tiago heading straight at them, showing no signs of slowing down. Bracing themselves, Tiago crash and tumbles over the trio of Rafael, Nico, and Pedro. After chasing Tiago inside the hollow, the family gasp in shock and surprise to see the familiar faces of their good friends.

"Uncle Nico! Uncle Pedro!" Bia, Carla, and Tiago cried, jumping into both wings of Nico and Pedro. Blu and Jewel walked over to Rafael, embracing him in a warm hug as they passed their greetings.

"Wow this is unexpected, what brings you guys here?" Blu asked.

"Funny you should ask Blu." Pedro replied, setting down Carla after a big hug. "Ralfy here found some weird looking box."

"He speaks the truth, check it out." Rafael handed over the box to Blu, the Macaw analyzing it with great curiosity. No sooner, Jewel and his kids joined in on observing the box, the designs and carvings on the sides and rims sprout out "wow" from their beaks.

"What's inside?" Jewel asked.

"Just a piece a paper. But it looks like some kind of note that we can't read. Could you read it Blu?"

"Whoa what a sec, you flew from Rio all the way here just to ask me to read you a note?" Blu asked, perplexed and baffled by Rafael's intentions of visiting.

"Actually, yeah Blu. That seems about right." Everyone including Nico and Pedro looked at the toucan, confused on what goes in his mind.

"Well let's just hope this box is worth your travels." Blu stated as he opened the box, pulling out the slip of paper. Clearing his throat, Blu started to decipher the text on the paper.

"Hello folks and thank you again for purchasing Magical Mac's Box of Misfortune, the board game! Here on this paper are instructions to activating the box's game mechanics and more on the game: Box of Misfortune. Simply press down the lever inside the box, and let the magic do the rest."

"A Magical Box?" Bia asked.

"Seems like that dear. But is it safe?" Blu wondering if the group should activate the strange box.

"Well Nico, Pedro, and I flew quite the journey here, I say we press it."

"Now hold a sec Rafael, the paper calls this thing a Box of Misfortune, should we put the context to considering?"

"I don't know what is this context you speak of, but I'm pressing that lever." Rafael said and snatched the box from Blu's grasp.

"Hey Ralfy! Maybe Blu's right, that box sounds quite sketchy." Nico insisted, but the stubborn toucan simply ignored the plea and activated the unknown box. The box didn't react, disappointing those who were interested on the so called magic. In a matter of seconds, the box shook violently out of Rafael's wings, forcing everyone to take cover outside the hollow in case the box would explode.

After waiting for minutes, the hollow stood quiet and calm, the box reacting no more. With no one willing to check the box, Blu shoved Jewel inside to check, against her will of not volunteering. Sighing softly, Jewel carefully approaches the box, poking it carefully with her talon. With no reaction, she signaled everyone that the coast is clear.

"Hey, was that there before?" Pedro asked, pointing at a piece of wood with a small bag next to it. Intrigued, Rafael picks up the board, holding it up to see anything odd about it. As he held it, the board slips out a flap, revealing the board to being a game board.

"The Box of Misfortune." Bia read from Rafael's side. "Isn't that the board game that Magical Mac mentioned on the note Dad?"

"You're right dear, but I think it's safe to say this box is definitely not normal. Maybe we should throw it away, far far away from here."

"No way Dad! This board game looks awesome, we should play it!" Tiago pleaded.

With a vote of 8 to 1 against Blu, the Macaw signs as he regrets participating in this board game. The group gathered around the game board as Blu read on further instructions on the piece of paper.

"The first step before jumping into the game is to select your avatar from the bag included with the board." After grabbing the bag nearby from the 'exploding' box, everyone grabbed their individual small piece of plastic that resembled the figurine of a top hat.

"The next step of enjoying the Box of Misfortune is to insert the Box onto the board games four pistons located at the center of the board."

"Are we really going to do this?" Blu asked, worried what will happen next.

"Come on Blu, might as well get this over with since we are in with our necks deep in it." Jewel encouraged Blu. Taking a deep breath as if it was his last, Blu inserts the Box onto the pistons, the sound of a static zap ringing everyone's ears.

"Oh man, we're all going to regret this, mark my words."

**A/N: And thus ends the chapter of perhaps the longest short story of the LS series. Aside from that, stay tune for more and brace yourself the upcoming sequel of De Grande Conflict, Rio: The Power of the Gods.- Poshil**


	6. Story 3 Chapter 3

**Story 3: The Painful Games (Style: Humor, Family, Adventure with a side of pain ;3)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Joy of Pain** **Part 1**

The strange game board zapped and fizzled the moment Blu sets upon the box onto the board as instructed. The group watch in awe as the box's lid lifted open on its own, a strange faintly green fog crept out of the box.

"Is this so called magic the Mac fella was talking about?" Rafael asked, questioning the fog.

"Who knows, but for safety reasons, try not to inhale that stuff." Blu warned, everyone agreeing to him. After activating Mac's game board, Blu reads on the instructions, all ears listening to what Mac has in stored for them.

"The gas mixture oozing out of the box is merely for appearance, don't be alarmed for those of feeble courage, but it's best not to ingest as it may leave some rather unpleasant side effects. Once your board is activated, you can officially start the game! Rules are simple; each player will get a turn on rolling the dice laid in front of you. As you get your number, move your avatar along the path of squares that is etched onto the board. After you finish moving your avatar, the box will bestow the player with a "Misfortune" Card, merely a punishment ranging something simple, or rather painful. Our company is not accountable for what the box's misfortunes befall onto said players, you can't blame your misgivings on us. A word of caution, once you start the game, you have to finish it, you've been warned. Other than that, enjoy and have fun!- Magical Mac."

"Well now that sounds reassuring!" Blu cried as he glanced at the possible killer box.

"Come on Dad, let's play!" Tiago begged. With no choice, Blu reluctantly grabbed the dice in front of him and rolled his fate, 4. Once placing his avatar on the correct spot, the box spits out a card at the Blu, surprising the Macaw with a sudden shock. Nobody questioned on how the box did it, reasons may be Magical's Mac Magic, but for the time being, the game continued.

Blu lifts up the card and started reading the following message of his dare: "You'll have the urge to use the restroom in 5 seconds."

"Wait what?" Blu blinked, trying to read the message properly. "I've already went this morning." The crowd gasped in shock as the card in Blu's wings vanish, and his face contorts in pain as he rapidly flies outside the hollow, relieving his insides in private behind a bush.

"Did he really just go?" Jewel asked, the group shaking their heads in confusion. Once finished emptying his system, Blu returns, his face and body looking exhausted as if something ran over him. "Oh my! Blu are you okay!?"

"No! And fair warning, do NOT go to that bush over there."

The group now feels slightly concerned for their well being on what this board game may conflict, but at the same time, excited and pleased on what the next player may get.

Next was Rafael, the toucan grasping and rolling his dice, 2. With his avatar on the correct square, he takes hold of his punishment, eager and terrified on what the box will do.

"The player on your left shall bestow you, a boot to the head." Blu said as he read the card for Rafael.

"A what in the what?" Rafael asked, unsure if this was even considered a punishment. For no apparent reason, Jewel, who was sitting next to Rafael on his left, viciously kicks Rafael across his face, sending him crashing into a nearby wall. The group quickly got up and ran over to the dazed Rafael, at the same time furious at Jewel on why the sudden provoked attack.

"I'm so sorry Rafael!" Jewel apologized. "I didn't mean to, my leg just did it on its own!"

"How does a leg even do things on its own?" Nico joked. Ignoring the argument behind him, Blu checked Rafael's condition, he seemed fine other than dizzy.

"Why Eva! You look ravishing as always!" Rafael slurred out from his confused state. The kids, Nico, and Pedro laughed while Blu and Jewel helped Rafael back to his feet. After mending his wound and pride back to health, everyone returned to the board game, anxiety now kicking in for Jewel as she rolls a 5. Once getting her card, Jewel hands it to Blu for him to read.

"Tickling is joyful and fun, how can we make it torture? Don't worry, it will be only 15 seconds." Jewel gulped as the last word rings the air. In a flash, the box spews out restrains across Jewel's body and wings, rendering her immobilized for the time being.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Jewel shouted, shrugging to break free from the restraints.

"Well you heard what the box said, get her!" Tiago replied, commanding everyone on the ready to attack the terrified Jewel with their feathers. In seconds, Jewel was howling in laughter as many pairs of feathers struck against her sides. Tears started to stream down her face as her constant laughs and giggles never let up. Once the time elapsed, Jewel's restrains vanish, and the still giggling form of Jewel stands up and walks back to the board. "I'm starting to regret our decision for planning this horrid game."

"Really now Jewel? You think 'Misfortune' is going to be pleasant?" Blu retorted, but also feels proud of himself for being right about this game. Shrugging away the comment, Jewel hands the dice to the next player, Bia. She rolls and receives a 6, shaking at the thought of what will be given to her. She takes hold of the Misfortune card, and thanks to her intelligence, was able to read the card unlike those who couldn't read besides Blu.

"What hurts more than one bee sting? Two bee stings!"

"Oh no…" The sound of buzzing filling the room.

To everyone's horror, two bees emerged from the box, locking their black eyes onto the terrified Bia. Instinctively, Bia took off, flying in circles to avoid the two stingers of the angry bees.

"Don't worry Bia, we're coming!" Blu and Jewel shouted and tried to stop the two bees. Oddly, no matter what they do, their attempts at attacking the bees didn't faze them, in fact, the bees went straight in and out Blu and Jewel.

"Illusions."

"Bia, they're illusions! You don't need to fly anymore?"

"How can you be certain!?" Bia cried, continuing dodging the bee attacks.

"If we can't lay a talon on them, they shouldn't lay a stinger on you!" With no more energy to fly, Bia stood her ground and braced herself, hoping her parent's theory were true. Sadly, they were very wrong. The group could only shield their eyes and listen to the painful screams of Bia.

After enduring the stinging, Bia hobbled over to the group, two giant welts on her cheek and side. Tiago couldn't help but laugh hysterically at her sister's appearance, but quickly stops laughing after a quick glare from his parents.

"You okay sis?" Carla asked, concerned for Bia's well being.

"Never better." Bia replied with a hoarse voice, caused by the swelling on her face thanks to the bee stings.

"Don't worry dear, the card says it will wear off soon." Blu said in hopes of reassuring Bia. With the hope of the game ending sooner, Bia hands the dice to Tiago, a wicked smile going across her beak as she prays Tiago gets something far worse than her. Tiago gulps and rolls his fate, a 3. Once getting his card, he hands it to Bia to read, but realizes her face was too swollen to peek at the card. Blu takes the card from Bia and starts to read, a grin coming across his face.

"What does it say Dad?" Tiago asked, already terrified for what's to come.

"Time goes on as we gain a year, however age takes its toll, meaning also we lose something dear. Prepare for the box's worst dare, you will cry, as you stand before us losing your hair."

"Oh please no!" Tiago cried, but fate didn't shed a tear as Tiago's body shook. In seconds, every feather on Tiago's body sheds off, revealing a naked pink Macaw, horrified in sheer embarrassment. The group laughed to no end as Tiago hid under the covers of his nest.

"Oh come back Tiago, it isn't that bad." Bia joked. "Oh who am I kidding, it's terrible!"

After making a blanket of leaves to hide every inch of Tiago's body, Blu assured his son that his feathers will grow back once the game finishes. But this is the one time Blu and the others didn't want the magic to end as they stared at the embarrassed Tiago, a feeling that all of Tiago's shenanigans have turned to haunt him.

**A/N: How was the chapter? Also, I'm running out of dares, so if you have suggestions on what misfortune should fall onto the remaining victims, please write me. Other news, the first chapter of the De Grande Conflict sequel, Rio: The Power of the Gods should be posted sometime tonight. With that said, take care and hope to hear from you soon!-Poshil**


	7. Story 3 Chapter 4

**Story 3: The Painful Games (Style: Humor, Family, Adventure with a side of pain ;3)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Joy of Pain** **Part 2**

* * *

After enduring odd assortments of punishment, the group continued the cursed board game of Misfortune, hoping they could finish and later burn the foul box. The now featherless Tiago, wrapped in leaves to avoid exposure hands the dice to the next player, Nico the canary. Nico prayed to the heavens as he rolled a 6. Once receiving his card, he hands it to Blu, now reading the text on the slip of paper.

_"__It seems everyone around you is in immense pain, so out of my kindness, you get a freebie. Go ahead outside your quarters to get some air."_

"Oh thank goodness. If you need me, this bird needs a quick reliever." Nico said and flew off to find a suitable place to use as a restroom.

"Wait Nico! Don't go outside! The card still had more words!" Blu warned, but too late to stop Nico flying to his doom.

"_Except I lied, my unfortunate victim. Once you step outside, you'll be showered with corn with a side of a little something special."_

The group shivered in horror for the echoes of Nico's blood pitching scream outside. After waiting for his arrival, Nico does return, except everyone shielded in horror at his current state. From top to bottom, Nico was covered with a brown substance with bits of corn in the material. The birds could only cover their beaks, fully aware what Nico was covered in.

"Why me? Why it had to a whole pile of sh-"

"Hey Nico! The kids are here! Go clean yourself up now!" Jewel demanded, the stench of Nico's body invading her nostrils. Without arguing, Nico flew out of the hollow in search for a place to bathe. Once the canary returned clean, with a questionable stench still wavering him, he hands the dice to Carla, still shaking his bottle cap that serve as his hat, clean of any contents of foul substance clinging on. The young macaw rolled the dice, and hoped something of little pain could befall her. After rolling a 5, Carla grabbed her punishment card and read:

"_Instructions said not to ingest the contents of the gas emitting from the box. For my amusement, stick your face and take a good whif of the stuff. Refuse, you will be forced by a dear friend of mine."_

"He can't be serious! I'm not getting close to that box!" Carla protested, hiding behind Pedro. As cued, a massive penguin emerged from the box, the group in awe and shock on its size and ability to even fit inside the tiny box of Misfortune.

"I got word of a bird refusing the punishment?" The penguin bellowed. Everyone shook their heads in hopes of averting a cruel punishment, but the penguin's keen eyes spot the shaking form of Carla behind Pedro. A large smile came across the massive bird as it stomped over and plucked Carla by her legs, her body shaking about in an attempt to escape.

"Hey! Unhand my daughter!" Blu shouted.

"Sorry buddy, she has to endure the pain."

"Release her this instant!" Jewel said as she charged at the penguin, but her effort did little as she bounced off the penguin like a feather. The penguin continued his duty and shoved Carla's head into the box, her wings and legs kicking and flailing like mad. After several more seconds, the penguin lifts Carla and sets her down next to Blu and Jewel. With his task done, the penguin crawled into the box, never to be seen or heard again.

"You alright Carla!?" Blu asked, shaking the nauseated macaw that is Carla. The once blue Carla started to turn a slight pale green, and her cheeks swelled up like balloons. In a flash, Carla flew towards the hole of the tree, and emptied her insides with a gut wretching puke. The group watched and grimaced in disgust as Carla heaved and shouted, the sound of liquid pouring out of her and down the tree. After several seconds of vomiting, Carla slowly made her way back, her entire body swaying side to side as her complexion and feathers look slightly green.

"Your turn…" Carla groaned as she handed the dice to the last victim, Pedro. Terrified, the plump red crested cardinal rolled a 3. After handing his card to Blu, he read:

_"__Brace yourself, this one is a dousy. Don't fret, the box will not harm you…much."_

"W-what does that mean?" Pedro trembled, the group unsure on what the card meant. In seconds of reading the card, the box started shaking, and two green morphous hands emerged from box, grabbing the helpless Pedro and dragging him into the box. In a combined effort minus the three kids, Blu, Jewel, Rafael, and Nico grabbed onto Pedro's legs in a massive tug a war with the cursed box. In one final heave, the group were about to yank Pedro out of the box's grasp, saving him for the time being. The box didn't falter and once again attacked Pedro, sucking him in the box.

"No! Pedro!" Nico cried, bending on his knees and raising his wings into the heavens. "Who's going to help me pay the rent?"

"You have rent?"

After waiting for several seconds, the box spits out a terrified Pedro on top of Nico, crushing the canary under his large mass.

"M-m-make it s-s-top." Pedro shivered, rocking back in forth with his wings curled up across his body. "S-s-so scary. W-want...h-h-hugs."

"Man, what happen in there?" Rafael asked, trying to comfort the wide eyed Pedro. Blu looked back at the card, and shivered with the thought of how Pedro survived his ordeal.

"Trust me guys. You DO NOT want to hear what Pedro had to endure." Nodding in agreement, the group resumed the game, eager to end the torment once and for all. The game board started to glow, as said in the instructions when the group went a full turn.

"What's happening now Blu?" Jewel asked, hiding behind her mate in case of some spontaneous combustion from the board.

"Let me get the instructions." With the slip of instructions in his wings, Blu read:

_"__If the players have finished going through one full turn, there are two options to get out easily. The group could either go another round and hope to reach the end of the board, or the second option, every takes on the triple challenge. The triple challenge is when every player endures 3 punishments simultaneously. If all survive, the game finishes and the box shall stop its magic. Be warned, this challenge has never been finished as the punishments were too vile for them to endure. Do you have what it takes?"_

"Well guys, what do you say?" Blu offered to the group.

"I say we go another round, that triple challenge sounds impossible." Nico argued.

"You kidding? I can't last one more whole round naked, let's go triple and get it over with!" Tiago shouted, shivering from his bare skin. As arguing continued, Rafael and Pedro went with Nico's suggestion while Tiago's siblings went with his.

"I second Tiago!"

"I second Nico!"

"I go third with Tiago!"

"I go third with Nico!"

"Well, I'll be the middle bird on this. So it's up to you dear." Blu eying Jewel. "You're the tiebreaker, what's it going to be?" Jewel thought very deeply at the options. What could she pick? Either one sounds painful. After much deliberation, Jewel nodded and announced her decision.

* * *

**A/N: And end. I'm taking a poll, you guys can make Jewel's decision on the outcome on the next chapter. Will it be another round of punishment to chance completing the game traditionally? Or a round of 3 brutal punishments to end it all? Review your answers, and hope to hear from ya soon!- Poshil**

**All Characters belong to Blue Sky Studios**


	8. Story 4

**Story 4: Lost Life, Lost Hope (Style: Hurt/Comfort, Family, and Tragedy)**

* * *

**A/N: First thing to cover, I'm still taking polls as we're still at a tie of the two scenarios for "Box of Misfortune" story. Don't worry, I'll finish story 3 once I get counseling from a buddy of mine to break the tie.**

**On another note, to set the mood for this rather depressing tale, search for a sad song to listen to as you read. It's not needed, but I thought it could give some ambience to the story. I would go with Dead Island's Trailer Music (no effects), but that's just a suggestion. I would cue your song when you know the moment strikes. I'll let you read on and you'll see when you get my point. With that, enjoy and prepare for a rather sad tale.- Poshil**

* * *

With the season of summer approaching, the Macaw family that we know and love start their journey back to their former home, Rio de Janiero. As part of an agreement, Jewel allows Blu to return back to Rio to appease his domesticated needs, including a thorough cleaning and consumption of food made by human product. Although she was against Blu's habits and behavior, it wouldn't hurt to return to Rio to see their friends like Rafael, the Toucan of limited, yet helpful Wisdom. Or the samba loving duo of Nico and Pedro.

After grabbing their personal belongings with consist of Blu's Fanny Pack, Bia's book, and Carla's Ipod, the family said their farewells and set off to Rio. The family were eager to return home as it was once again the time of year for Brazil's greatest festivities, Carnival. With great haste, the family flow back in a matter of a few days, excited to see their wonderful home once again.

It didn't take too long as the family were greeted by Rafael and his lovely (yet terrifying) wife Eva. The parents embraced each other and caught up with the current events, leaving their kids to mingle for a bit. Blu and Jewel looked over, and smiled to see their three wonderful kids playing with Rafael and Eva's 17 kids, 18 if you count the egg on the nest that somehow hasn't hatch for the longest time. Rafael pleaded Blu and Jewel to keep it a secret, as the Toucan "lost" his 18 child's real egg, leaving a fake to buy him time. With their beaks sealed, the two macaws shared a few more laughs with their toucan friend before taking off to their destination.

The family finally arrived to their old home, glad that is was still standing after all the passing months. The Macaws settled in the birdhouse, setting aside their belongings and went for a short rest before reuniting with the humans that cared for them, Ornithologist Tulio, former human companion of Blu, Linda Gunderson, and the now adopted son Fernando.

During their moment of rest, Jewel thought it would be nice to fly off to the city to get Blu a small gift, since today was considered their anniversary since they first met during this time in Rio. Jewel returned with a necklace made from the very chains that bind her and Blu during their adventures before they had the kids. Blu smiled, and accepted the gift, promising Jewel he'll give her something special later that day.

After their rest, the family flew over to Tulio's home, pecking at his window to see if anyone's home. To their pleasure, Fernando answered their call and led them inside the house.

"Man guys, it's good to see you all. How was everything at the Amazon?" Fernando asking the Macaws as they perched on his shoulders and arms. The Macaws squawked pleasantly, assuming it was a good squawk to Fernando's ears.

"Do my ears deceive me?" A voice cried out from the nearby living room. In rushes the silly and lovable Tulio. In his joy, he welcomed the Blue Macaw family with a series of squawks and caws, not aware of the muffled giggles from the Blue Macaws.

"Should we tell him stop Blu?" Jewel whispered to her mate Blu as Tulio continued his strange calls.

"Nah, it's too funny when he keeps bragging about his bra size." Blu smiled. The macaws responded with a squawk to stop Tulio from straining himself, and also further stopping him to accidentally squawk any swear words that Blu and Jewel wouldn't want their kids to hear at their young age.

After greeting each macaw, Tulio offered the birds some fruit and nuts, which they gladly accept. As Jewel and the kids munched on the snacks, Blu glanced around as he tried to search for his companion Linda. He flew over to Tulio's shoulder, and squawked several times saying "Where's Linda?" Tulio knew what Blu meant as he thought for Linda's whereabouts. "Oh I remember Blu! Linda took off this morning to get some groceries. She should back momentarily." Relieved, Blu flew back to his family as the phone went off, grabbing Tulio's attention.

"So guys, you still hungry?" Blu said as he landed beside Jewel.

"Yes Dad!" Tiago replied, continuing to stuff his face with the free snacks provided by Tulio.

"Hey! Save some for us!" Carla shouted, she and Bia trying to restrain Tiago from eating all the food.

"Slow down Tiago, you're going to feel quite ill if you eat too fast." Jewel warned, amazed on Tiago's incredible metabolism. Blu couldn't help but chuckle as his kids fought over the food.

"Ah, aren't our kids lovely?" Blu asked as he snuggled next to Jewel.

"The best Blu, the best a parent could have." Jewel replied, both mates kissing, getting the kids attention to grimace in disgust. After the warm kiss, Blu signed in glee, his day couldn't get better than this. With his family with him in Rio, Linda returning to greet her favorite companion, and a visit to Nico and Pedro's club was beckoning, what more could he ask for this wonderful day?

The Blue Macaws squawk in surprise as a dull crash was sounded nearby. The birds turn to see Tulio, just finished dropping the phone on the tiled surface of the kitchen. His face was gravelly pale, worrying the macaws on the sudden mood change for Tulio. He slowly turned to Blu, his eyes shaking with grief.

"B-Blu!" Tulio stammered, each second adding worry to Blu. "Linda…we need to get to the hospital!" With no time to spare, Blu hopped onto Tulio's shoulder as Tulio jumps onto his new motorcycle, courtesy of Fernando trading his jeep for it. He ordered Fernando stay to watch over the house and Blu's family as he drives off to the hospital with Blu on his shoulder. With Tulio gone, Fernando looks over to the concerned four Blue Macaws. He can tell on their faces they wanted to go. Against his new father's will, he insisted the Macaws to go after Blu and Tulio.

"Go ahead, head north from here and you'll see a large white building." As told, Jewel led Tiago, Bia, and Carla to the given destination, praying for Linda to be alright.

* * *

_"Hello, this is the Monteiro residence. May I ask whom is it speaking?"_

_"Hello sir, I am Dr. Unitorn, may I speak to a Tulio Monteiro?"_

_"This is Tulio, how can I help you sir?"_

_"Ah Mr. Monteiro, I have some rather unfortunate news to share to you, regarding your colleague, Linda Gunderson."_

_"Linda? What happened Doc?"_

_"I'm afraid to say that Linda has become a victim of a hit and run not too long ago. She's in critical condition as her bullet wounds are beyond our reach. We are able to stabilize her with painkillers and supplied blood, but the rest of the recovery lies within her. It was our hope you should come by the Saint Marcos Hospital to support her."_

* * *

Linda was rushed quickly into the hospital, several gunshot wounds spread across her chest and stomach as blood poured out.

"The bullets have pierced her heart and some may be lodged on her sternum sir."

"That's troublesome nurse. Get her in the ER stat!"

"Sir! She's losing too much blood!"

"Get the pack in her! I need that chest open to remove the bullets."

"Doctor, her heart rate is dropping fast!"

"Get me the defibrillator!"

"Charge is ready sir!"

"1, 2, 3 clear! Come on Linda, stay with us!"

"Heart rate is still decreasing!"

"Get another charge! 1, 2, 3, clear!"

* * *

Tulio and Blu waited outside the Emergency Room for hours, each second ticking by added more worry to the two males. After waiting for what felt like an eternity, a doctor finally emerges from the room, a rather solemn expression plastered on his face.

"Tulio was it? May I speak with you in private?" the doctor spoke. To Blu's displeasure, Tulio made the Macaw wait as he entered the ER with the doctor. Blu paced back and forth as he waits for Linda's condition, praying she's okay. During his mulling, Blu catches a glimpse of a blue blur from the corner of his eye. He turns to see his family, the look of worry on their faces. Jewel flew over and hugged her weary mate as he sought comfort from his family.

"Don't worry Blu, Linda will pull through." Jewel said, reassuring Blu. As the Macaws waited, the door opens, with Tulio wearing a face of relief and surprise of the entire gang arriving.

"Oh, I would have expected you four to join us." Tulio smiled as he will take note of Fernando disobeying him yet again. "Good and bad news Blu, which one?" Blu raised his wing up and showed one of his primary feathers, making look like he's holding one finger. "Option one, the good news." Tulio said as he knelt down towards the five Macaws. "The good news is that the medical team was able to stabilize Linda, and she will be expecting a full recovery."

That news alone was good enough for Blu, his body slouching in relief to hear of his friend pulling through. "And now the bad news." Tulio started, gazing back in the ER. "The doc said that Linda is in a deep sleep due to her exhaustion and the painkillers. He advises we leave her alone for tonight and check again tomorrow." Blu nodded, agreeing to leave Linda be for much needed rest. "Go ahead and fly back to the house, I'll join you later. The doc still needs me to sign some paperwork."

After hearing Linda's good condition, Blu and his family flew on home to prepare for bed as night approached. As the macaws left Tulio alone, the doctor that informed the earlier news returns, placing his hand on Tulio's shoulder. The moment he felt the doctor's hand, Tulio slowly lowered his head, warm liquid started to drop from his eye lids onto the white tiles of the office.

"Mr. Monteiro, is it wise to tell your Macaw companions false news? It won't be long until that Blu of yours learns the truth."

"Believe me Doc, I wanted to tell Blu, but I couldn't. Not in front of his family."

"I understand that, but hiding the real story will only hurt Blu more. You have to tell him tonight or its going to lead to harmful consequences."

"Understood Dr. Unitorn. I just hope Blu could take it without losing it."

"I hope so to Mr. Monteiro. Losing someone dear like Linda could break Blu. It will solely be up to Blu on how he manages it."

* * *

Broken was an understatement, Blu was torn and shattered to bits. He couldn't accept Tulio's news, but after flying back to the hospital, and feeling Linda's cold body, she was gone from the mortal world, gone from his life. It wasn't expected as Blu held great resentment to Tulio for hiding the truth. But little could be done to lighten Blu up as he wallowed in despair, staying in bed for the past few days under the care in Tulio and his fellow Ornithologists.

Jewel and her kids watched the heartbroken Blu behind the glass window of the Aviary Complex, sadden to see the usual cheery Blu now down in dumps. Tulio diagnosis confirms Blu suffering a great deal of clincal depression, something the macaws were unsure of, and why Blu feels that way. Tulio lied saying it was just a faze. He reassured the family that Blu will overcome it in time, but for now, he needed to check on the other birds in need of his care.

"Is Dad alright Mom?" Bia asked, Jewel uncertain on how to answer.

"I don't know dear."

"Should you talk to him?" Carla suggested.

"From the moment Blu was placed in that prison, of course. But your heard what Tulio said, Blu needs time alone."

"I think time alone isn't helping Mom, we should be there for him." Tiago stated. The females couldn't agree more than that. Against Tulio's judgment, the four Macaws flew into the holding chamber via hatch that was used to place birds inside safely. They eventually land beside Blu, who currently is just slumped against the base of a fake tree, his face gloom and his eyes almost bloodshot from the lack of sleep.

"Blu…honey?" Jewel asked, waving her wing in front of Blu's face as if he was zoning out or hypnotized. He seemed to ignore her as he continued staring out in space, not moving or changing his expression that was lacking life. "Come on Blu, talk to us."

"Dad? You okay?" Carla asked, shaking her father lightly. The stir of action made Blu lightly push Carla away as he glares at her coldly.

"Do not touch me." Blu growled, terrifying the young Carla as she backed away.

"Blu! Don't do dare do that to your own daughter again!" Jewel barked, hovering over the shambled form of Blu. Usually during Jewel's outbursts, Blu would start fidgeting or nervously ask why. And here he sits, not a care for the world.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it?" Jewel wouldn't strike Blu even if he was in his current grumpy state. She dropped the conversation and lured the kids away, leaving herself alone with Blu. It didn't stop them from eavesdropping in as Jewel tried to calm Blu down.

"Blu, what in the world has gotten into you? You'd never lay your wings on Carla or any of the kids like that." Jewel stated, trying to lay a wing on him, but each attempt she would make contact with Blu, he would swipe away. The last time Jewel tried, he snatched Jewel's wing and stood up, eye to eye with Jewel.

"Oh don't act like a fool with me, you know better than that."

"E-Excuse me!?" Jewel replied, appalled for Blu's accusation on the topic she was uncertain of. She had enough of Blu's attitude, now standing her ground with her anger rising. "Unhand me now Blu!"

"Whatever you say." Blu did as told, releasing his grasp on Jewel. "I bet Tulio played you as well."

"Tulio? What does he have to do with this?"

"He lied to us days ago, about Linda feeling better. She's dead Jewel, gone." Jewel couldn't believe what she was told. It makes sense to her now, but she felt bad after her brash self was lecturing Blu when he just lost his beloved companion.

"Blu…I…I didn't know. I'm sorry. But please, could you apologize to Carla?"

"And if I refuse?"

"Blu, are you listening to yourself?"

"Oh I am Jewel, and you standing here and shouting at me while I try to recover from my lost isn't going to speed things up. Now get out before I make you get out." BLu threatened. Jewel could actually feel his nerves unravel as Blu approached her, his eyes wavering and muscles tensing on each step he draw closer to her. Jewel stood her ground, showing no signs of backing down.

"Blu, don't do something you'll regret." Her threat fell on empty space as Blu raised his wing, delivering a wicked slap across Jewel's face. The kids gasped in shock as their father just snapped and strike their mother. Jewel crashed on the ground after the impact, her face searing in pain and her ears ringing from Blu's strike. She quickly glared at Blu, and lost all composure in an instant. Jewel charged at Blu, and swiftly kicked him hard in his midsection. The shock from the kick sent Blu hurling back into the wall, a thunderous boom sounded as Blu crashed into the wall.

"Mom stop!" the kids intervened, holding onto their fuming mother. It was enough to calm herself down, but her heart dropped on what she done. The Macaws looked, and found Blu laying face down, his head bleeding from the impact of the wall.

"Blu!" Jewel cried as she raced over to the crumpled figure. "Blu! Please wake up! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Jewel continued begging, the tears in her eyes dripping onto Blu's unconscious body.

"Dad, wake up!" Tiago and Bia mewling over their father. Carla just stood there, stunned and shock on how Jewel just snapped. After letting the events sink in, she fell onto her eyes, bawling and begging her father to come back alive. Amidst the chaotic cries ensuing, Tulio rushes in, and gasps in shock of the bloody mess of Blu. It didn't take too long for Tulio to piece together what happened when he saw Jewel cradling Blu, and the chicks grasping onto their father.

"Hand him over Jewel, now. I need to treat him." Jewel obliged and allowed Tulio to hold Blu's body. "You're lucky he's still breathing, but what has gotten in you to even step in here when I specifically told all of you not to?" Tulio demanded, his once calm demeanor now angry from Jewel's rash actions. The four Macaws lower their heartbroken heads. "Doesn't matter, you four go back to the birdhouse and STAY in there for the night. Do I make myself clear?" The Macaws slowly nodded, but Tulio didn't seem convince. He brushed it aside and went to the infirmary with Blu in hand.

* * *

Several hours passed the following night, and thanks to Tulio's skill, he bandaged and mended Blu's injuries. He concluded Blu suffered an concussion, and will need to perform several tests to make sure Blu is ready to get back on his feet. Once finished, he called it in and head off to bed, making sure every door and window is sealed for Blu's sake that Jewel and the kids get any ideas of visiting him.

Jewel couldn't sleep at all that night. She felt not just terrible, she felt like the worst mate to exist for Blu or to any Macaw out there. Not only she scared her children, she struck down Blu, the one she loved. She continued blaming herself, had it occurred to her that Linda died was causing Blu to spiral down in despair, she play thing out differently. With the guilt eating away her sleep, she needed to see Blu. She left the birdhouse without arousing her children awake in a matter of seconds. She stood by the operating room where Blu was sleeping at. Carefully prying open the window with skill thanks to Blu, she slips in without making a noise.

Now inside the room, Jewel searches around for Blu, hoping is okay. Eventually, Jewel comes across Blu's unconscious form on a nearby table. His body in bandages and tucked in a makeshift bed by Tulio. Jewel stood by Blu, gently stroking his head as he slept.

"I'm so sorry Blu for doing this to you." Jewel apologized, even though Blu wouldn't hear her. "My instincts just kicked in and…I shouldn't have done that. I honestly didn't know what happened to Linda, and I'm deeply sorry for your lost. I hope you could recover so we could spend time together as a family again during our stay here in Rio." With all that needed to be said to clear her conscience, Jewel was about to head back to sleep when something caught her attention. She noticed a stack of paper that she identified as the newspaper, according what Blu told her. Although she couldn't read, she could tell that Linda's death made headlines, a reminder of how her mate lost his personality. She wished Blu sleep and returned home for bed, unaware what the paper really meant by the headline photo.

The morning was Tulio's worst morning when it comes with dealing with Blu. The Macaw went into a berserk fury when he saw the paper on his desk. He sedated Blu, calming him and eventually putting Blu to a slumber.

Relieved, Tulio washed the cuts and bruises from his hands to check on what made Blu go mad from the newsprint. Tulio glanced at the headline, and felt his skin crawl on the photo. It was a picture of Linda being held hostage from the day she was killed, the photo taken by a pedestrian. He analyzed the photo, and utter shock consumed him as he spots Jewel in the background sky with a chain around her mouth. Tulio glanced at Blu, and recognizes the same chain that was around Blu's neck serving as a necklace.

"Now that explains everything." Tulio grimly stated.

Morning came across Brazil, but the soft warmth from the sun didn't bring any pleasure to the Macaw family. Without the father figure Blu leading the group, it felt kinda empty without Blu's goofy attitude to cheer them up. After eating breakfast, the Macaws flew over to Tulio's work station, hoping if Blu was recovering. They spot Blu lying on the table, still sleeping and motionless. Beside him, a grief stricken Tulio sat as he studied today's paper. Curious, the Macaws flew inside and landed onto Tulio's shoulders, a small smile escape him as he sets aside the paper.

"Hey guys, sleep well?" Tulio asked. None of the Macaws responded as they continued looking at Blu. "I see, I didn't get any good sleep either." Tulio frowned, fixing his glasses as he confronts Jewel on the topic at hand. "Jewel, listen to me. I may not be a great parent, but for what's best for you and your children, you should return to the Amazon without Blu." The suggestion shocked the Macaws as they squawk in protest.

"That's enough you 4." Tulio firmly stated, silencing the Macaws. "Jewel, look at the corner of this photo." Tulio asked, showing the newspaper to Jewel. The Macaw gets a good look, and shutters back, her face in sheer sadness when she spotted herself.

"You were there during the time Linda was killed. I believe Blu jumped into the conclusion you had involvement to the situation, even though its total rubbish. But I believe he's out for you Jewel, Blu attacked me this morning when he saw the paper." Tulio's word felt like arrows piercing her body and heart as it time he spoke, he have spoke the truth.

"For your safety, I want Blu to stay here as we treat him during his stay here in Rio. I think it's best to keep your family safe first before worrying about Blu. And that's why I concluded that you all let go of Blu out of your life." The Macaws squawk in horror, Tulio wouldn't mean what he said.

"I saw the footage last night when you visited Blu when I said not to. He struck you Jewel, and you attacked him. I can't allow that." Jewel couldn't control her tears as she sobbed on what it has come down to, Tulio may be right for the course of action.

"I don't know if fate did or didn't wait you two together, but for now, you have to move on and forget Blu. I'll make sure he doesn't harm you again, but you must promise me that you four to never return to this aviary." The three young offsprings of Blu and Jewel refused as they stood by Blu, content of not leaving him.

"I know this hurts, and I'm most to blame for not telling the truth. But please listen guys, Blu is not himself anymore. He needs time alone, away from his family to regain his true self again from this time of mourning. I hope you could understand." The Macaws shook their heads, still refusing to leave Blu behind. Tulio started to get angry as he had to resort to his last act of convincing.

"Jewel, kids, please forgive me, but you leave me no choice." Tulio pulls out a syringe from his drawer and places it by Blu's neck. "If you don't move on, I'm forced to put Blu down for good." Tulio threatened, placing the syringe on Blu's neck. The Macaws couldn't believe Tulio was going down this path. But they couldn't do anything as Tulio's eyes flared. "I'm doing this to protect you Jewel, Blu is dangerous now, and you have to understand that." Jewel's blood was boiling as the once gentle Tulio was about to take Blu away from her.

"Please don't make this harder Jewel, I've already lost Linda. I can't live with more blood on my hands if Blu was to go after you." Jewel had enough, she flew at Tulio and started clawing at his face in her rage. Tulio screamed in pain as he tried to swat away Jewel. In their struggle, Tulio slips and falls hard onto his counter top. Jewel hovered in the air to catch her breath, and couldn't believe what she has done.

Tulio laid motionless, blood pouring out of his skull from hitting his head onto the counter. Fernando ran in after hearing the commotion, and gasped in horror of Tulio's bloody body. He looked up to the shocked Jewel, not believing what he could be seeing. He quickly ran to Tulio and placed his fingers on his neck, the feeling of a pulse existing, but very faint.

"Y-you…you tried to kill Tulio Jewel, how could you?" Fernando cried, Jewel unsure how to explain. It wasn't needed as Fernando ran out of the room, possibly going to get help.

The Macaws stood there alone, the body of Tulio laying on the ground, and Jewel stunned on her actions. She turned to see her three terrified kids, backing away from Jewel in fear.

"Kids!" Jewel pleaded, noticing the horror plastered on their face. "It was an accident, please, let me explain."

"Mom…you almost killed a man." Carla stated, as the three kids backed away.

"I think Tulio was half right." Tiago added.

"In reality, Father and the rest of us have to stay away from you Mom. You're the dangerous one." Bia finished. Their words put a heavy weight on Jewel as she couldn't believe what they said.

"Tiago, Bia, Carla, I…it was an accident."

"And it was an accident with Dad too?" Jewel pleaded for her to explain, but her kids couldn't stay and flew off, possibly back home to the Amazon. Jewel just stood there, nothing to make an excuse for her rash actions. She just stood there, sobbing as the day went on.

* * *

Night befall Rio, and the joys of Carnival bellowed across the land. It was supposed to be a day of celebration, but for one particular Blue Spix Macaw, it was a day of regret. With the blood of two lives in her talons, Jewel couldn't believe her kids abandon her. After much consideration she believed she was a menace. She let her temper get out of hand, and it let her to lose her loved ones, and no doubt her kids will tell the tribe back at the Amazon the whole story. Jewel nothing else but the birdhouse outside Tulio's home.

With no reason to stay awake, Jewel tried to sleep, the cold oppressive emptiness of her home sent her in despair as she was once again alone, alone…something she knew before, but now that she found Blu, it was gone. Alone came back to haunt her, and this time, it was hurting her heart, knowing she brought this on herself.

Jewel's attempt to sleep failed as the rustling of wings got her attention. She was prepared to confront possibly Rafael, who would insist her on joining the festivities, but she was clearly not in the mood.

Jewel glanced around, and couldn't believe her eyes. There stood Blu, beaten, but his face showing a sincere concern. Jewel didn't know how to react as Blu walked to her, kneeling down to her crumpled form.

"Blu…" Jewel whispered, touching his face as if it was an illusion. His warm face and soft feathers were too real, she was looking at Blu.

"I heard everything Jewel." Blu spoke, now embracing Jewel wholeheartedly. "You have nothing to blame yourself for, this was all my fault." Jewel returned the hug, sobbing softly into Blu's pelt as joy and guilt took over her mind.

"No Blu, I was inconsiderate to you and I'm the one to blame. Even worst, I attacked Tulio."

"You don't need to worry. He's fine, it was only a small bump to the head."

"But what about you? I hurt you, I kicked you too hard."

"Hey, I had it coming. And don't fret about it, I'm fine, really."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive Jewel, I'm fine. Come on, let's go celebrate with Rafael and the others, it's Carnival!"

"Thanks Blu, but I'm really tired." Blu chuckled as he laid beside Jewel, embracing her in his warm wings.

"Good answer, I'm actually exhausted from all those meds Tulio gave me." Jewel smiled, relieved Blu was back to his kind, old self. His true self that seemed lost a few days ago. The couple hugged, the feeling of loneliness fading away at each passing minute.

"Blu, about Linda…"

"Hey, it's okay. I was sad at first, but I accepted and moved on. She wouldn't want me to keep depression as my mate instead of you." Blu's words were like candy to Jewel, sweet and wonderful to hear. She kissed Blu, both Macaws enjoying every second of it. They released from their beaks, staring joyfully into each other's eyes as exhaustion kicked in.

"Let's get some sleep, and tomorrow, we can fix this whole mess if we stick together." Blu addressed, Jewel agreeing with no doubt. With the urge of sleep settled in, the two Macaws fell asleep, their bond ever so strong and ready to take on the upcoming challenges ahead.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? If you wondered why I did a story 4 instead of finishing story 3 is because I still needed some punishment ideas to drought down. Aside from that, does this story remind you of anything? If you've read my Irrelevant Chapters back in De Grande Conflict, this was a huge revision of my previous idea. I hope you enjoyed it and let me know your feedback. And stay tuned as a new chapter for Rio: The Power of the Gods will come. Thanks for the support and take care!- Poshil**

**All Characters belong to Blue Sky Studios.**


	9. Story 5 Chapter 1

**Story 5: Bird Flu Season (Style: Family, Humor, Hurt/Comfort)**

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for those who would like the conclusion for "Box Of Misfortune." Reason why I went with story 5 because believe it or not, I tallied both the reviews and PMs sent to me regarding which scenario we're going for, and we're still tied. After this update, I'm going to do a coin toss for which one. Once luck decides the outcome, I'm finishing up story 3 and I will promise you it will be the next update to the LS series. And once again, thanks for all the punishment suggestions and hope to hear from you all soon! With that said, onto the story!- Poshil**

* * *

**Part 1: The Symptoms**

The bird flu: a severe, often fatal flu virus of birds, especially poultry, that is transmissible from them to humans. To a human view of the virus, it's very dangerous, but thanks to years of research, cures and vaccines were created to treat most cases of the illness. But what if we looked into a bird's perspective on the illness? Fatal, yes. Hilarious? Cruel to think, but perhaps. Let's journey in to the Amazon, visiting our favorite Blue Macaw couple Blu and Jewel, with their three wonderful children Tiago, Bia, and Carla.

The following months since deciding to call the Amazon their second home weren't the greatest for the family of the Blue Spix Macaw family from Rio, well at least not for Jewel. The independent and free spirited Blue Macaw, now a mother of three kids, is having the time of her life now she could really live to her roots as a bird. Despite his inability to grasp the wild like Jewel, Blu somehow made a living and enjoys every second with his family in their new home of the Amazon Jungles. Their kids however, are in for a rough few weeks ahead as they caught something rather fatal, yet curable.

Another vibrant morning starts the day, and once again Jewel was up first to soar around the trees, taking in the fresh air and wonders of her favorite habitat. She was rather bitter to Blu for once again sleeping in, and still relying on human like remedies to cope with the wild. But despite all that, she's getting content with it as it still amuses her when Blu fumbles and stumbles around while trying to adapt to the wild life of the jungle. With those thoughts aside, she leaned over and nudged her mate with her beak. Blu moaned and rolled over, but refused to wake up from his slumber.

"5 more minutes Mom." Blu groaned, still not waking up. Jewel was not pleased with Blu's morning habits as of late, but an evil thought crossed her mind to humor her morning. She raced off to the forest and found Fang the Tarantula, the same one Tiago would lose to prank Blu almost every morning. After snatching Fang for Blu's rude awakening, the Tarantula would only groan as he was once again used as a prop for the Macaw's humor.

"Seriously, is this what my life has been reduced to?" Fang complained, trapped in the talons of Jewel.

"Oh stop your complaining. I'll put you back when this is over."

With Fang at the ready, Jewel hovers him over the sleeping form of Blu, the tarantula gently rubbing his legs along Blu's face and beak. Each stroke Fang delivered, Blu would giggle and try to kiss him, thinking it was Jewel teasing him. The moment he felt a rather odd, furry texture crossing his beaks, his eyes shot open, and a high pitched shriek escapes the Macaw's beak as Fang was quickly flung away.

"I'm desperately asking just once, could I be awaken in at least the decent form without spiders or critters running along my body!?" Blu cried as he stretches and shakes his body.

"Oh come on now Blu, it was funny." Jewel giggled at Blu's dismay. With her mate awake, it was time for Jewel to start her day with her family. Speaking of her family, Blu and Jewel noticed their kids sleeping in, a rare sight as they seemed to always be awake before Blu. Curious, Blu and Jewel flew over to their children, wondering what the kids could have done to have them exhausted the next day. The parents arrived to their children's bed, noticing all of them cuddled together. It was a cute sight, but Jewel knew it was time for them to wake up.

"Hey kids, its morning." Jewel whispered, nudging the eldest daughter Carla. She didn't stir as Jewel continued tapping her daughter. Blu did the same to Bia and Tiago, none of them making a noise from the annoyance. It started to dawn to the parents that there was something definitely off with their kids. Jewel leaned in to check the kids, and noticed their beaks quivering as if scared, their bodies too started to shake, adding concern to the parents. Blu placed his wing on every child's forehead, repealing it back as each forehead was rather too warm.

"Blu, what's wrong with them?" Jewel asked, her worry starting to turn into fear for her kids' current condition.

"I think they have the flu or some kind of fever." Blu diagnosed, gently stroking over his bed ridden children.

"But didn't Tulio give them what you call, the shots and vaccines, back at Rio?"

"True, they were treated and immune. What is wrong with them?" Blu pondered as he studied his kids. He continued to observe his kids, studying their features when he noticed minor discoloring on their feathers and the feeling of them about to shed off their bodies. A burst of panic took Blu by surprise as he concluded the kids suffering the Bird Flu.

"J-Jewel! It's Bird Flu! The kids have Bird Flu!" Blu cried as his mind began to race for a solution.

"B-Bird Flu!? What is that?!" Jewel asked, just as terrified as Blu for her kids.

"If we don't get them the antibiotics, they could die!"

"Die!?" Jewel panicked, cradling her children as her tears flow down her face. "We can't lose them Blu, they mean too much to us!" After running through any solution that could work, there was only one option for them to save their kids.

"Jewel, stay here with the kids, keep them comfortable. I'm going to see Tulio at the outpost." Taking heed of Blu's words, Jewel remained behind to watch the kids as Blu takes off down the jungle, seeking the aid of Tulio once again. Jewel looks on as Blu takes leave, alone with her kids teetering between life and death. She prayed silently as she carefully stroked her kids, hoping Blu would return soon.

* * *

**A/N: I find this part 1 rather short, but it'll have to do as I'm finishing up Box of Misfortune and should be up hopefully tomorrow. A few things to cover if you ever read my A/N. First, if you're an Rio fan and enjoy my Rio based stories, check out my main series of De Grande Conflict and its sequel The Power of the Gods. Second, updates for my stories will be taking longer as next week I'm very booked. I'll try my best when I'm free to update, with that, thanks for the support and hope to hear from you soon!- Poshil**


	10. LS Series Update and SS 1

**LS Series Update 1 plus A Short Story**

* * *

**Hey folks, Poshil here. Sorry again that this isn't a story update, but it helps if you would read the follow notices. First thing, I'm going to be out of town and updating this series and Power of the Gods will take longer than usual. Second, I'm thinking of changing the title of my De Grande Conflict sequel: The Power of the Gods. I'm starting to feel slightly meh for the title and was thinking of changing to something else. An idea was to call my sequel: "The End of an Era." Let me know in a review or PM. **

**Third piece of news is regarding my LS series. The bug has finally lifted, but it has done some damage. Sadly, I have to start my Story 3 (Box of Misfortune) conclusion from the start. But on the bright side, this is going to be my first priority of writing when I have the time. Following that update, I'll finish story 5: "Bird Blu Season" and add another chapter to what's currently called "The Power of the Gods."**

**A Fourth piece is an interesting one. I'm running out of ideas to add to the LS series since it's a new idea after another. I'm now open for ideas, and open for writers out there to write a story and send it to me via Personal Message. I'll post it to the LS series and I'll make sure you get all credit that is due.**

**And finally, since you're here, I'll give you a random short story for the trouble. Thanks for supporting me since I've arrived in the wonderful fandom of Rio and hope to hear from you soon!- Poshil**

* * *

**Story X Chapter 1: Blu's Breaking Point**

Imagine our faithful hero Blu failing to fit in with his own kind of the Blue Spix Macaws. The thought he could win Eduardo's praise along with the tribe, nothing but a pipe dream when he carelessly scores on his own team during the soccer match between the Blue and Scarlet Macaws. Read on as the gentle and klutzy macaw we know and love slowly deteriorates into something we wish he or even ourselves don't turn into when we reach a certain breaking point. Here is where the story takes place…

* * *

Blu was dumbfounded for his careless actions. His only chance to impress Eduardo, the entire Blue Macaw populous, Jewel, all up in smoke thanks to one misgoal by him. He could only watch and hear the commotion of the Scarlet Macaws cheering and celebrating now that they own possession of both forests. Blu glanced at his own species, the Blue Macaws, the many eyes of either anger or disappointment pointing at him like a thousand guns at the ready. He knew they all hated him for losing their hard earned home. Hours passed as each tribe return to their respective homes, at least that goes for the Scarlet Macaws, the Blue Macaws went in search of another home once again. He was then left alone with Eduardo, half of the tribe, his wife Jewel, Aunt Mimi, and his three children Tiago, Bia, and Carla. Blu looked up, face to face with a disappointed and angry Eduardo, he knew what's coming.

"Well are you happy now Pet? Driving my people out of what hardships we had to endure to get here, is that what you wanted!?" Eduardo demanded, no doubt on the verge on tearing Blu's body apart. Blu couldn't face his father-in-law, perhaps too ashamed on what he had done. "You're better off back in that wretched human city than here. I better see your face out of here before I personally take you." Eduardo warned as he takes off to regroup with the other Blue Macaws. He passed by a worried Jewel, knowing she will stay to comfort her pathetic mate. He shrugs the issue away and flies on ahead. Jewel could only look on as her father flew on, seething with rage. In an attempt to bring Blu's confidence back, she thought some words of encouragement could bring him back.

"Hey honey, you okay?" Jewel asked, concerned for Blu as she rested her wing onto Blu.

"Am I okay? Is that all you have to say?" Blu scowled as Jewel quickly backed off terrified. "I just made my entire species hate me, if not, they want to kill me, how am I okay!?"

"Blu, please calm down, we can work this out-" Jewel insisted, but Blu turned away, something Jewel never seen Blu do since they started their commitment to each other.

"I wasn't made for the forest Jewel, you know that. I thought if I tried, I could fit in, but who am I kidding." Blu whimpered and looked down, on the verge of tears.

"Blu…" Jewel slowly made her way to Blu in an attempt to give a hug for comfort, but the distraught Blu spun around, his eyes filled with tears and rage.

"This is your fault!" Blu accused Jewel. The sudden shift in topic now angered Jewel as she had it with Blu's attitude.

"My fault!? How is it my fault!?" Jewel's sudden outburst echoed the Pit of Doom, adding worry to the still present Blue Macaws, Aunt Mimi and her three children.

"You just to had convince us to go to the Amazon, you just had to come back here with your people. What was wrong on what we had back in Rio!?"

"What's wrong on how we lived? I tell you why Blu! You're raising our kids to be humans! We're birds!" Jewel argued back.

"Is that so wrong Jewel, huh!?" The thought never crossed Jewel's mind as Blu continued his rant. "I just wanted the kids to grow up in a safe environment, and every day, they would put themselves in harm's way thanks to you! It scares me every day when I see Tiago doing something reckless, or Bia and Carla making dangerous contraptions. I can't handle that every day Jewel! I can't bear the thought of having to lose my children to your reckless nature!"

"The kids are fine Blu no matter where they are, I'm starting to think this is about you!" Jewel yelled. "Let me rephrase that, it has always been you! You and your needs before the kids, everyday! You may be born as a feeble bird, but would it hurt to sacrifice a bit for the love of the kids? That's what parents do Blu, no matter the cost." This tipped Blu to burn beyond his capacity of anger, he is now seething in a black and hateful rage as he now had it with Jewel's views.

"Well I'm so sorry being me! I thought that's what you loved about me! Me being myself!" Blu paused to calm his nerves as he continued glaring at Jewel. "You think I didn't know this when I committed my life to you Jewel?"

Jewel was taken aback as Blu now confesses his true feelings, feeling his animosity growing each moment he went on. "I know you never approved what I did for the kids, and I can understand that." Blu continued as he turned and stepped closer to now the slightly terrified Jewel. "But hear this: not once, ONCE you ever appreciated what I did for the kids. What kind of mate did I fall in love with who can't even see any good I was doing for our children!?"

"Now you're being absurd Blu!" Jewel, now furious on Blu's statement. "No matter what hardships we face, I will ALWAYS love you to the bitter end. You said it yourself! You even jumped out a plane after me!"

"Was a plane enough Jewel?" Blu, now sarcastically laughing, fully aware that Jewel's feelings are being hurt. "Here I thought you've changed and being the most soft and understanding woman to me, but I was dead wrong, now I see someone who looks down upon my weakness, worthless to the eyes, and seeks someone of better quality than me."

"Are you listening to what you're saying Blu!?"

"Oh I am Jewel! I'm tired being pushed around by you, by Eduardo, by the kids, I've had it!" Blu shouted, now reaching his breaking point. Blu's outburst got everyone observing the scene to gasp as Blu snapped. "I've had enough pain in one weekend Jewel just to be someone I'm not. I can't meet your expectations Jewel, you're better off with someone else." Jewel felt hurt from Blu's self deprecation. Knowing she crossed the line, she ran up and hugged Blu in an act of plea to calm her angered lover.

"Please Blu, calm down, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Jewel begged as she hugged Blu. Her pleas fell on empty ears, and an anger Blu shoved Jewel aside.

"You've done enough damage as of now Jewel. You don't love me. How could I love someone who sees very little in me?" Blu said, his face cold and grim.

"Blu, please…" Jewel begged, tears streaming down her face and beak.

"I remember how you looked into Roberto when we came here." Jewel felt shock on Blu's assumption of her childhood friend. "I can see it in you, Jewel. You still hold a special place for him in your heart, he seems a better role as a husband and role model for the kids than I'll ever be."

"Blu…" Jewel attempting to reason, but to avail, Blu remained stoic and angry. "Why bring Roberto in this?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me Jewel. You would rather have him over me, it's a no brainer. He's strong, good looking, lives for the forest, what more a woman would enjoy their life like you than with me. How could you refuse that?"

"Blu, stop. Please…"

"I don't have to, you know why?" Jewel, on the verge of her heart breaking, faces Blu, his eyes now black with hate. "From this point on, what we had, it's now over." The last few words echoed over and over in Jewel's head, each time breaking her heart as she began to sob. She fell and held onto Blu's feet, pleading and begging as if she was a child.

"Blu, please don't do this. What about the kids?"

"What about them? They're yours to worry about. And let go of me, I'm out of here." Blu bid farewell and was about to take flight, but Jewel held onto Blu, refusing to give up.

"Blu, I love you, please, you can't leave me on what we went through together. Does anything we have done together mean something to you?"

"At this point, I don't care Jewel. Now unhand me." Blu demanded, but Jewel refused. "Jewel, release me at once!"

"Blu, please listen to yourself, this is not like you." Jewel refusing to let go of her grip on Blu.

"It's not Jewel, this is what I was hiding away for too long, now, let go of me now!" Blu demanded for the last time, but the persistent Jewel refused yet again. In anger, Blu did the unthinkable to Jewel, He delivered a wicked slap across Jewel's face, sending her to collapse onto the ground, seething in pain. The onlookers cried in shock as Jewel writhed in pain, Blu showing no remorse to his actions. Jewel looked up, beyond a doubt terrified on what Blu has done to her. The once gentle Blu she thought she knew was gone, because of her.

"I wish it didn't have to come to this Jewel, but I've made up my mind. Like I said before, I wish you a great future Jewel." Blu takes flight out of the forest, and vanished into the foliage, never to be seen again. The heartbroken Jewel just sat there, watching what she thought was her true love fly away, hating her. Jewel couldn't move, she couldn't believe what Blu really felt about her. She laid down and sobbed uncontrollability. Blu was gone from her life.

Aunt Mimi and the kids watched on, shock and saddened as Blu left, leaving Jewel broken and emotionally distraught.

"Aunt Mimi." Tiago asked. "Are Mom and Dad going to be okay?"

"Don't worry kids, parents tend to do this on occasion. Now you go get your grandfather, please." Mimi asked. The kids nodded and flew off after Eduardo. The kids would look back, watching their mother cry. It was a sad scene to watch without the feeling of guilt weighing you down. They looked ahead and continued to go after Eduardo.

Aunt Mimi flew down to her heartbroken niece, not knowing how to approach the situation. She could only offer a shoulder to cry on, as Mimi knew no other way to comfort her niece.. Jewel looked up with teary red eyes, and hugged her Aunt, crying softly into her chest.

"There there dear." Mimi whispered to comfort her niece. "Give him some time to cool off, he'll return."

"You think so Aunt Mimi?" Jewel weakly asked between her fits of sadness. After what Blu displayed today, she had doubts of his return. All she could do was hold her niece and hold onto what faith she held for Blu.

**A/N: And concludes this short story. If you haven't recognized the story, it's actually a revised excerpt of Irrelevant Chapter 1 from De Grande Conflict. I've been asked by folks to continue it and I thought to turn it into another story. So I've decided to work on the idea and get some chapters going. It's not a for sure deal, but if more persist me, it may happen. With that said, take care and hope to hear from you soon!- Poshil **


	11. Story 3 Conclusion

**Story 3: The Painful Games (Style: Humor, Family)**

**Chapter 4: Misfortunate Conclusion**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks guys for being patience with me. "After 9 years of development, hopefully, it was worth the wait." I'll let you guys guess that quote. Aside from that, here is the epic conclusion to The Painful Games/ Box of Misfortune!**

* * *

Recovering from the box's punishing tricks, the group continue to bicker among themselves on how to finish the game. After countless stalemates and arguing, Jewel shouted to the top of her lungs, fed up of the constant yelling and gibberish within her peers. The sudden outburst silenced everyone's beaks as Jewel regains her composure for her answer.

"Blu gave me the call and I have a decision!" Jewel announced, all ears on board for her decision to break the tiebreaker. "I'm not being biased, but I'm going with ending this game like my kids wanted, with the 3 punishments."

To the Rio residents displeasure, they had no choice but to agree to Jewel's choice. The Macaw family seemed pleased as they are willingly to endure three quick pains of punishment then to stay in their current state, mostly for bee stung Bia and featherless Tiago. With everyone nodding, Blu commences what the board game calls: "Magical Mac's Final Stand." After pressing down the box of the game board, the device fizzled and a voice bellowed out from within the box, startling the players as the voice of Magical Mac echoes from the vile contraption.

"My goodness my friends, you have made quite a decision. But be warn, you must endure if you want to succeed in conquering this game. Prepare yourself for the 3 Punishments!"

Just like that, the box started to shake violently once more, the group backing away from its quakes and shaking. A massive sign started to emerge from the tiny box, the imposing object showing a skull and crossbones logo imprinted within its borders. Everyone felt very nervous when a sign of that kind of imagery foreshadows certain pain. The sign revealed a small piece of parchment attached on, the group assuming it's the punishment of the 3. Blu carefully takes the note and started reading:

"Bold mortals, as you accept these last and final 3 punishments, take heed and good luck. You will be punished with all 3 at once, but the reward of surviving this game will be outstandingly gratifying. First, after taking a good look of you fine folk, you've lost the ability to fly. Try as you might, you won't get much success. Second, your current stature will be shrunk down to the size of an insect. Don't worry, you'll grow back, maybe *sniff* maybe. And third, survive a full 3 minutes with Gobbles, an angry and hungry Rat that will be hounding you to the ends of the earth. Do make this enjoyable for me when you try to stay alive. And with that, good luck!- Magical Mac"

"Tell me if my ears were deceiving me, but is this Mac fellow trying to kill us!?" Rafael cried.

"And that's why we shouldn't have played this game from the start." Blu retorted, setting down the note and preparing for the punishment. The box from the game board started to hiss, something the group wouldn't expect to hear, then again, wouldn't expect any form of life coming out from the cursed box. As the box lit up, a blinding flash enveloped the group, the birds shielding their eyes as the flash continued.

Once the light subsided, the group adjusted their vision to any changes that occurred. For a start, the group of birds noticed the Macaw's hollow being much MUCH bigger than before, but after taking consideration to the dreaded warning before, it sunk in as the birds find themselves at a miniscule size.

"So this is how the world feels down here." Tiago noted, somewhat intrigued of being in stature of an insect.

"I don't know about you guys, but you think we're thinking a little over our heads?" Blu asked.

"With our current size dear, there's plenty to think." Jewel replied. Her ears perked instantly when a low growl was heard behind the group. The birds turned slowly, and there stood before them a massive, brown rat. It's fur was in disarray and the eyes glowed a piercing red, vivid in hunger and rage.

"And I think our time to run starts now."

The three minutes started, and the birds fled for their lives as the rat went with a hot pursuit for it's satisfaction of hunger. To the group's displeasure, the inability to fly stayed true as they ran and scrambled to avoid the jaws of the larger animal. Quite a scene it was for Blu and his friends, running around with an hungry rat howling for his meal to stop moving. One minute has elapsed, but felt like several hours passed for the birds. Unfortunately for them, fatigue was a cruel enemy as they hid to catch a breath. Hiding behind a large rock positioned in the hollow, the birds hoped to wait out their time as the rat sniffed and searched for the group.

"Is it gone Mom?" Carla asked, noticing Jewel keeping a lookout for Gobbles the Rat.

"No dear, not at all." Jewel replied as she warily watches the rat stalking back and forth in search for it's meal. "If we lay low here, we should be fine."

The group prayed and waited for the minutes to pass, but it seemed like forever as each second clicked by. Another minute has passed, and one more to go, filling hope for the birds. Their hope was soon crushed when Gobbles come springing on top of the rock where they hid, crying out horrid screeches that filled the birds with mortal terror. The birds quickly dispersed, but Blu wasn't spared unfortunately. The rat lunged and tried to devour Blu, luckily for the Macaw, he dove just in time for the rat to snag onto his lower body and legs. In a flash, the 8 other birds grabbed hold onto Blu, a huge tug of war ensued between the birds and the large rat. The rat slowly started to gain the upper hand as he started consuming Blu closer, his body up to his head and wings remaining. The struggled continued, the birds shouting loudly from the exerted force they mustered to save Blu. Despite all their combined effort, Gobbles "gobbled" Blu up to the birds' horror. The rat begin to stalk closer to the others, but he soon felt an odd sensation within his stomach. A blinding light flashed once again, forcing the remaining birds to shield their eyes. As the light disappeared, the birds regained their ability to fly and regular size. Tiago and Bia were greatly relieved as they were restored to their normal selves before taking part in the game. Gobbles was no where to be seen, and same goes for Blu.

"W-w-where's Blu!?" Jewel cried as the group frantically searched for the missing Macaw.

"He's here Jewel." a voice replied from behind. Blu stood there, the cursed box in his wings and his body exhausted from the ordeal. His family quickly flew over and embraced him, Blu returning it with a great hug, glad his family is safe and the game was finally over.

"Thank the heavens its over." Rafael signed in relief. "Remind to stay away from dumpsters fellas."

"Definitely noted Ralfy." Nico and Pedro replied.

"So, what should we do with this thing?" Blu asked as he held the small box of great proportions of misery.

"Get rid of it of course. I don't wait to go through that torture again!" Jewel urged Blu. The Macaw nodded and took off with the box in his talons, knowing a place to put this thing away for good from ever harming anyone. He stopped by the Amazon river near his home, and releases Magical Mac's box into the murky waters, the box vanishing away and out of his life for good.

* * *

After the events from the Box of Misfortune, Rafael and the duo of Nico and Pedro bid farewell and returned home to Rio. Since then, Blu and his family went on their normal lives, enjoying each other's company and the rest of their kind. Things were looking up for the family, until one faithful day, it was time to celebrate Blu and Jewel's anniversary. The occasion was quite a big deal for not only Blu and Jewel, but for the entire tribe. Eduardo and a handful of Blue Macaws wanted to organize a grand festive party, but the couple prefer it simple. As requested, the Macaws broke out into their favorite song of "Beautiful Creatures" with their faces painted as tradition. The festivities was enjoyable for all the Macaws, singing and laughing to the peace that resides in their forest.

Further in the party, Blu and Jewel were bestowed vast amounts of gifts from the tribe. The couple were very thankful and even more pleased to see Eduardo accepting Blu more than ever, almost like a brother than a son. It was all cheers for the group, and even more when Aunt Mimi brought out her gifts for not only the couple, but for their kids as well. Mimi brought the kids assortments of shining rocks she stumbled upon their her strolls around the jungle. The kids gratefully accepted them and showed it off to the tribe, everyone in awe of the beauty the stones shined. Mimi then turn her focus on the couple, and handed them a hand carved box. To break the surprise, Blu and Jewel opened the box, and found nothing but a piece of paper. Mimi was confused when she claims that she put her gift inside the box. Blu made sure if he or Jewel didn't overlook any detail as he looked inside again. The box was covered in what appears to be algae, so his first instinct was to rub off the accumulating plants. His heart dropped and skin shuttered when he recognizes the carvings on the side, the same exact design like Mac's Box of Misfortune he tossed away weeks ago.

"What's wrong Blu?" Jewel asked, concerned on why Blu was shuttering behind his painted mask. He glances up slowly, and reveals the box to Jewel, her reaction the same as Blu.

"Here we go again..."

* * *

**A/N: And we finally finish this story! Thanks guys for the suggestions and support for the LS series. I hope you continue to support and suggest ideas for the future for the series and hope to hear from you soon!**

**Other news, I'm currently working on my main series, Power of the Gods. I'm still iffy on the title, but if I wanted to change it, what should it be? I wanted to call it Rio: End of an Era, but that's a thought. If you have suggestions, post on this story or on Power of the Gods. With that said, take care and stay awesome!- Poshil**

**Characters excluding Magical Mac and Gobbles belong to Blue Sky Studios**


	12. Story Special Murphy

**The Faithful Finish**

**A/N: 6/27/14 Update- This is just a reupload of the long chapter "Memories to Cherish" of my LS series into an individual story. Some requested that I move this story as an individual story because it's too sad and depressing. Granted I was rather in a depressed state when I wrote this, but like I said from my LS series, not ALL stories are going to be joyful. Once I finish part 2 of the Prank Wars story, the "Memories to Cherish" story will be replaced with the new chapter to Prank Wars. Aside from that, if you haven't read this story, please enjoy and please read the next section of the A/N.**

**A/N: 6/29/14 Update- Decided to use this version over the old one since I feel this one is better (hopefully).**

**A/N: 7/2/14 Update- The Separate Story version of this has been deleted and the revise version has replaced the old one.**

**Just like I said before on this story, I wrote this when my Aunt's dog Murphy was in a critical state. Now for the update on her I dread to share. She passed away last Thursday due to her cancer being too severe to cure. The doctor recommend we put her down to end her suffering as the cancer spread too far into her body. What saddens me the most was that I felt responsible for her passing not because I didn't spend even time with her, but I think when I wrote this chapter, I foreshadowed her untimely end. What I found shocking was how she went down as she spent her last few days happily like what happens in the story, like I chose her fate, as if I couldn't get anymore down. Aside from that, I just want to thank those who supported and prayed for her during her sicken state. If you've read this story already from my LS series, you could just move on. But if you haven't or wish to stick around, enjoy the revised version of this story and hope to hear from you soon!- Poshil**

* * *

_Word has gotten out of an unknown, deadly disease spreading through the plant life in Rio, Brazil. Locals who've stumbled across the disease suffer painful side effects that effectually led to their death. Authorities have issued a quarantine of the nearby jungles and regional areas that are populated with vegetation as a safety precaution in hopes of reducing victims succumbing to the virus. Locals are advised to avoid these quarantine areas at all times and also play a role to ensure the animal life don't fall victim to this epidemic. Researchers are rushing to find a cure to the disease to save not only the victims of this illness, but restoring the peace and joy that we love of the jungle that resides in our land._

* * *

Blu couldn't ask more in life. He has a loving and joyful family, great friends, a great home, everything you would think a bird like him would need. But what he feels that tops his list was his lovely mate Jewel. The lovely and fierce Blue Spix Macaw, thought of being the last female on the planet, stands beside him in his life as a couple. Out of all the males out in the world she could pick that suppress him in strength, looks, and talent, Jewel settles with him. He hates to admit that he's rather a klutz and slightly timid, but oddly for him, Jewel finds it cute and adores him since they've committed their lives together. And just when Blu thought he had a lovely mate, he was blessed to have three wonderful children. Blu believes things couldn't get any better, but he will soon take his life for granted for the upcoming events that will befell him.

Once every summer, Blu and his family consist of the lovely Jewel, and the energetic and adorable young macaws Carla, Bia, and Tiago would travel back to their old home, Rio de Janiero for two things: to see their old friends and attend this year's biggest celebration in Brazil, Carnival. A third to add for the occasion is the 2014 Brasil World Cup, an event the Macaws are greatly looking forward to. With farewells and hugs settled, the family of five took off back to Rio, eager to see what has changed since living in the Amazon.

After a few days of flying and stops, the Macaws finally returned to the wonderful and beautiful city of Rio de Janiero. It was a grand sight to see the buildings, beaches, and vast jungles glistening under the warming sun. Before the Macaws could return the Blu Macaw Sanctuary, a bird utopia and recovery center built by Blu and Jewel's human friends, Tulio and Linda, Blu thought a quick visit to their good friend Rafael the Toucan was in order. Arriving at the hollow of the radiant toucan couple of Rafael and Eva, the five macaws were swarmed and greeted by the vast children that belonged to the Toucan couple.

"Well if it isn't Blu and Jewel?" Rafael greeted, a great smile wore his beak as he emerged from the hollow.

"And my goodness, even your adorable kids are here!" Eva chipped in, pleased to see the whole family return back to Rio. "Let me guess, all of you are back for Carnival?"

"You bet Eva. How are things here?" Blu asked.

"These few days been a handful. It would of been easier if Rafael here could stop taking off partying and helping me with these little demons." Eva chuckled, then averting a glare to the confused male toucan. The Macaws chuckled lightly, still glad to see their friends in good spirits.

"Well it was fun, but we got to head back to Tulio's before it gets dark." Jewel informed, the toucans signing, but understanding at the same time. The birds say their farewells as the Macaws took off to their destination. The Macaws fly for several minutes across the jungle, admiring the beauty that was once their only home before moving into the Amazon Jungle. On the way, the Macaws were greeted by a pair of familiar faces, belonging to the samba and musical artists Nico and Pedro. Before they could say hi, Nico and Pedro flew past them with surprising speed, completely ignoring their close friends that were just past them.

"Yikes, they look late for something." Carla commented.

"No kidding, I've never seen Pedro flew that fast before." Blu added. The family chuckled lightly to Blu's unintentional joke, he being completely unsure why it was funny, but played along either way. The group was almost back home as the view of Tulio's home was in sight, relief and joy flooded in for Blu to see Linda once again after some time. As the family flew closer to the building, Tiago notices a bright yellow sign marked with a strange logo on the base of the jungle below.

"Hey Bia, what's that there?" Tiago pointed, believing the intelligent Bia may have an answer.

"Oh that's a quarantine sign little brother." Bia answer. "Quarantine meaning isolation in which people or animals from elsewhere or infectious/ contagious are placed at."

"Yeah yeah I get, stay away from there." Tiago groaned, his mind bored from her sister's overly detailed definition.

"Still, that does bring some concern though." Blu added in. "Let's stay away from there to be safe." Taking heed of Blu's advise, the family quickly made haste back home, when Tiago thought of an idea for some fun.

"Race you Dad! Loser has to clean the bird bath!" Tiago challenged, darting ahead of the group for the house.

"I'll make you eat your words Tiago!" Blu boasted, taking off after his son. Jewel smiles on, feeling great joy to see Blu revealing a much more open and fun side of him, yet still retaining his clumsy and awkward nature. Ever since they've started a family, Blu seemed more joyful than usual, which only continued pleasing Jewel.

"Should we go after them?" Carla suggested.

"We should dear. Come on, let's make sure your dad and brother don't hurt themselves."

Blu eventually caught up to his eager son, Tiago surprised to see his father catching up to him considering Blu is not the greatest of all flyers. Feeling challenged and excited, Tiago decided to go all out, dashing ahead of Blu with great speed thanks to his light frame. Blu didn't back down and tried to keep up with Tiago, but he soon learned it was pointless when Tiago was too focused on winning, especially when Tiago was taunting him by flying backwards thanks to Eduardo's technique on flying backwards. As they were approaching the house, Blu cried out to Tiago as his son was completely unaware of a massive tree he was about to fly into.

"Tiago! Tree!" Blu shouted to his son. Tiago quickly glanced behind, and found himself approaching a large tree without enough time to react and maneuver around. In a desperate action to save his son from injuring himself, Blu shot ahead with speed even he was surprised he had, and grabs Tiago before he made impact with the tree. Unfortunately Blu couldn't save Tiago in time to save himself from injury as a branch grazed his side. The two macaws spiraled down towards the earth, crashing into the soft soil.

"Blu! Tiago!" Jewel cried out, noticing the unnatural descent from Blu and her son. She quickly flew ahead to check on the two males, Bia and Carla not too far behind. Once the females caught up, they were relieved to see Blu and Tiago shot up, dazed and confused on what just happened.

"What were you two doing!?" Jewel demanded, not surprisingly outraged and terrified on the sudden crash landing for Blu and Tiago.

"Hey Jewel, take it easy!" Blu cried out in defense as Tiago hid behind his father. "Tiago just got a little distracted. Don't worry, he's fine."

"If you say so, but what about you Dad?" Carla asked, pointing at the cut Blu received from the tree he grazed by on the way down.

"It's but a scratch." Blu reassured. "I'm sure Tulio has something to mend it inside the Aviary."

After the sudden surprise of events were behind them, the Macaws made their way inside Tulio's aviary, eager to meet their human companions and tend to Blu's wound. The group noticed a different atmosphere in the aviary since their last visit. The obvious change the group noticed was the building looked rather empty from staff and birds, the Macaws finding it odd for the Aviary, the busiest building in the grounds, to be vacant. Their answers for their questions will soon be given when a friendly bird walked up to the confused family.

"Well this is a surprise." the bird greeted, pleased to see his favorite Blue Macaws. "It's good to see you all again."

"Ray!" the family replied in unison, each taking their turn to hug the friendly crow Ray. Ray, a black crow that once was hired along with his brother Kroh, was sent to capture the Blue Spix Macaws for profit. But due to certain circumstances, Ray had a change of heart and decided to side with the Macaws to fend of his twisted brother and the hunters. During the struggle, Ray broke his left wing in a fight with Kroh, and is currently staying in Rio for treatment by Tulio. (As read in De Grande Conflict).

"So, what brings you here?" Ray asked once finishing the hugging.

"Just dropping by." Blu answered. "How are things here?"

"A lot has happened. The staff were reassigned for moving the ill birds. All the birds here were sent to another facility for treatment, but I stayed behind because I didn't have the symptoms."

"Treatment? For what?"

"Just some illness spreading, but luckily the humans found treatment for it."

"That's good to hear. By the way, where's Tulio and Linda?"

"Tulio had to help with the relocating of the Aviary's patients and your companion Linda needed to return back home to check on her mother."

"Oh, that's a bummer." Blu replied glumly, sadden that he just missed seeing Linda.

"Don't you get lonely Ray since you stayed behind?" Jewel asked.

"Nah, your buddies Nico and Pedro always keep me company. Besides, I rather not go anywhere far with my wing broken." Ray pointed at his left wing, wrapped in several bandages that prevented any form of flight. The family continued sharing their stories with Ray, the same goes for the crow as he updated the family of previous events.

"Speaking of Nico and Pedro, we saw them earlier today." Jewel mentioned, remembering their frantic episode they displayed after their visit to Rafael.

"Oh those two? Probably went to off to do my request for a little relocating, I just hope they spread alertness than panic."

"Request? For what?"

"Oh, I guess you guys don't know since the Amazon doesn't hold Cable." Ray replied, continuing on as he recalled the recent news the media broadcasted all over Brazil. "The humans discovered some kind of viral infection that is spreading throughout the region, and its a nasty one to." The macaws' expression were masked with worry from Ray's words, questions began to form on how the virus started.

"How does it spread?"

"It was said to be found in most of the jungles here, and it spreads through plants and fruit by contact of an open wound or inhaled via mouth or nose. Once in the system, the virus slowly kills its host, eventually leading to a slow and painful death. But luckily the locals were able to contain most of it. Sadly, it was a tad too late for Tulio's Aviary. The major treatment I mentioned earlier when Tulio had all the birds moved to another location is a reason why the Aviary is empty because all of the patients caught it during our recess time when all, or most of us, go out to fly around the sanctuary during the rehab process."

"That's terrible!" Blu cried, remembering all the patients he made friends with during his routine visits to Rio every summer.

"Hey don't fret about it Blu, Tulio and Linda got word of the infection in a heartbeat, and treatment is underway as we speak. Don't worry, the birds that were here are fine as long they stick with the medication. They should be back in two days tops according to Tulio."

"That's good to hear." Jewel signed in relief. "Oh I almost forgot, Blu, your boo boo?" The Macaws chuckled as Blu blushed in embarrassment by his flying blunder earlier with saving Tiago.

"Yeah, I'll get that looked at right now. If you guys need me, I'll be in Tulio's office."

"Speaking of Blu's boo boo, how did you scratch yourself that bad?" Ray asked, slightly shocked to see the gash on Blu's side looking rather unpleasant as a small amount of pus starting to form.

"Oh that? I got scratched from saving my son here." Blu gesturing to Tiago, who held his head low for unintentionally hurting his father.

"Hey chin up Tiago." Bia said to comfort her brother, placing her wing around Tiago. "It was just an accident."

"I guess so." Tiago replied. Soon, he was back to his cheery self, Blu and Jewel pleased to see him again in high spirits.

"Well I think you should get that checked Blu, its getting pretty nasty." Ray informed. Blu nodded and took off to a nearby drawer deeper in the Aviary. While rummaging through the syringes and bandages for some kind of disinfect solution, Ray averts his attention back to Jewel, his eyes slightly concerned after thinking on what he remembered from the news regarding the virus.

"Hey Jewel, do you remember how Blu got scratched exactly?"

"I believe when Tiago was about to collide with a tree, Blu dove in and saved him, but a stray branch from a tree glanced him." Jewel recalled. Ray's eyes continue to cloud with more worry, which also added concern for her and the three kids.

"And what direction did you guys fly from?"

"I think we flow in from the north." Bia answered. "Wait, I think I remember seeing a quarantine sign..."

"Oh no." Ray muttered, his mind as well as the four macaws were racing with dread.

"Hey guys, what's wrong now?" Blu chipped in as he rejoined with his family and Ray.

"Blu, I think you're infected. The region you've flown in from was festering with the virus."

* * *

There was a moment of utter silence as the birds stared at Blu in disbelief. No sooner, the male macaw started to panic as the thought of being infected could be his demise.

"This can't be happening!" Blu cried. "It was just a scratch!"

"Blu calm down!" Jewel shouted, trying to slap some sense to her panicking mate. "I'm sure there's a way to cure you, right?"

"Um..." Ray responded, thinking hard for a way to put this delicate situation at rest without being too blunt. The longer he thought, the depth of the Macaws' worries grew deeper, especially Blu.

"There is a cure right?" Jewel asked again. Ray couldn't bear to make eye contact as he slumped his head down.

"I don't know Jewel. The humans are stilling developing the cure."

"No..." Jewel gasped, horror engulfing her mind as the thought of losing Blu started to take in. "You said they found a cure for it!"

"I said they have treatment, not a cure. The virus could only be stalled by medication, not destroyed."

It was that moment Blu started to slowly lose balance due to his cut. The infection from his wound was already starting to take its toll as he collapsed onto the ground from exhaustion.

"Blu!"

Ray was able to catch Blu with his good wing before he landed onto the counter the birds stood on. He slowly put down Blu as his breathing started to sound labored, the feathers around the cut started to look discolored with every second.

"Hey Blu! Please stay with us!" Jewel begged as she grasped onto his wing.

"Come on Dad! Fight it!" Carla and Tiago shouted. Looking around for anything to calm the situation, Bia notices a small jar that is labeled with 'Doxycycline.' The small jar was sitting alone on the counter across from the group. She quickly remembered that the chemical is a medicine for birds who are suffering from infection, and given with the limited time and options, that was their best bet of saving Blu.

"Mom! That jar, get it! I think that will save Dad!" Without hesitation, Jewel flew over and held onto the jar. As she brought it over, Ray grasped onto a small syringe with his talons he found in a nearby drawer and plunged its needle into the jar. Once getting enough medicine, he carefully placed the syringe around Blu's wound and injected the substance using his good wing. The group waited for Blu to respond, and to their relief, his breathing returned to a normal pace.

"Whew, good call Bia." Tiago commented. Bia let out a small smile in thanks, but she knew it was too soon to celebrate. Ray and the Macaws continue to watch Blu breath in and out slowly as he laid on the steel counter. After several more minutes of nothing and waiting, Tiago was the first to lose his patience.

"How do we know if that stuff is working?"

"Honestly, if I knew, I would of told you right away. But for now under these circumstances, I think it's best we leave Blu alone to rest."

"I believe that's a good idea. Maybe we should listen to Ray Mom." Carla said, she and her siblings following with Ray's suggestion.

"You four go on ahead, I'll keep Blu company." Jewel stated, continuing to grasp onto Blu's wing by his side. With no objection to her request, Ray ushered the three kids out of the Aviary and into Tulio's house for their privacy. As the night rolled in, the kids were off to bed, wishing their father to be okay. Ray assured them that he will be fine as long as he sleeps. Before the crow could go enter his slumber, he gazed into the Aviary one last time to see Jewel sleeping beside the drugged Blu, deep in his sleep. Ray let out a small smile to see the couple look adorable together before settling down for bed.

* * *

A day has passed since Blu's episode of illness. Ray watched from a nearby window of Jewel staring intensely at Blu as if she tried to wake him up with her mind. He tried to greet Jewel's morning with breakfast, but she seemed to focus on holding onto Blu. Shrugging away the denial of his food and wishing Blu a speedy recovery, he takes off to fill in his needs. Once finished preening himself and tending to his wing, Ray went to the family's birdhouse to see how their kids are holding up. At the base of the birdhouse, Ray used his beak and legs to hoist himself up the crevices and branches of the tree, noting that the tree is free of the virus thanks to Tulio's consult. After arriving to the top and almost out of breath, Ray squeezed into the hole of the house, peering around for any sign of the kids. He eventually found them, all three with their eyes glued to many books scattered across the floor.

"What are you kids reading?" Ray asked, trying to decipher the covers of the books.

"We're trying to find a cure for our Dad." Bia replied, her eyes entranced in the text of the current book she was reading. Ray looked at the title of some of the books ranging from Viral Infections of Birds to Diseases of the Unknown. He was surprised to see how intent Blu's kids were on finding a cure. Then again, its Blu's life on the line so it wouldn't be a shock. With nothing else to do until Jewel is ready for the group to come back inside to check on Blu, Ray decided to sit down and read a couple of the books to kill time. Once boredom started to kick in for Ray, Bia, Tiago, and Carla, a loud shout came from the Aviary sounding like Jewel. With no hesitation, the kids took off in flight back to the Aviary, leaving Ray to go back on foot.

Jewel was greatly pleased to see Blu finally awaken from his slumber. After many hours of sleep, Blu stumbles to get up from the grogginess of the medicine and the numbness of the cut. Jewel quickly leaned in to balance her mate as he tried to get his footing. Once regaining balance, Blu stares into Jewel's eyes, confused on why she looked so worried.

"Did I miss something?" Blu said as he yawned from his slumber.

"Miss something? Blu you just passed in front of our eyes!" Jewel answered angrily.

"I did?" Blu replied, just as confused as Jewel. "How long was I out?"

"A day by now."

"The whole day!? What happened?"

"Like I said, you passed out because of that cut you got." Blu remembered the gash he received earlier in the day from an infected tree. The events he recalled eventually settled in his memory as he started to panic again.

"Blu would you stop doing that!?" Jewel ordered. Blu did as he was told and sat down like a trained dog, waiting for his next command. "Goodness, you have to stay calm if you want to fight off this virus."

"I know Jewel." Blu signed as he tried to regain his composure. "It's just, I got something inside me that could kill me. It scares me."

"I know Blu, it scares me to if I had to lose you." The two macaws embraced each other warmly, hoping there was a cure to save Blu. After they let go of each other from their hug, their trio of kids come bursting in, tackling their father down in a great big hug. Blu chuckled lightly as he returned their hug to comfort their worried minds. Jewel smiled on as the kids teared up, embracing their father as if he was gone for a long time. Ray eventually came into the picture, pleased to see Blu awake and well.

"So is Sleeping Beauty feeling better?" Ray asked.

"You can say for the most part." Blu replied, now getting his bearings together to stand on his own. "How did you stop the infection?"

"I wouldn't say stopped it, but prevented it from worsening. You should thank your daughter Bia here for finding that jar of Doxycycline."

"Is that so? In that case, thanks Bia for saving my life." Blu smiled as he kissed Bia on her forehead.

"It seemed logical to save my Dad." Bia responded with a slight giggle from the warmth of the kiss.

"So, what now?" Blu asked.

"Well, the Doxycycline should keep that virus at bay for another few days, but it won't save you. Luckily, I remembered Tulio will be coming back tomorrow. And I'm positive he should know how to deal with that virus by now. So I guess you lovebirds should take your kids to Carnival later this evening."

The family signed in relief to hear the good news. It seems things are looking up for Blu and his family. Once getting a hearty breakfast to start the day, Blu, Jewel, and their kids waved goodbye to Ray as they flew off to say hello to more of their friends.

The rest of the day was a pleasant day for the family of Macaws. They've visited all the places and friends they wanted to see, and we're glad time felt like it was going fast as the Grand parade and festivities of Carnival approached. Once evening and dusk started to come in, Blu led his family to a spot on a nearby building that overlooked the streets where the parade would march by. They were soon greeted by the toucan couple of Rafael and Eva, who were greatly pleased to see Blu okay after word has spread from his infection. He assured them that he's fine, pointing at his bandaged side where the cut is. The group was soon later joined by the samba duo of Nico and Pedro, who hugged Blu in tears of joy, thankful he's alright. The Macaws and Toucans chuckled to see such emotion displayed, and the rest of the evening was enjoyable. As the birds waited for the parade, they get a surprise visit from the lovable and droolable Luiz the Bulldog. The birds wanted to question on how he got on top of this building, but he later explained their was a stair shaft on the side of the building where he could climb up.

After a long wait of anticipation, the parade was underway, and the birds with Luiz cheered on with squawks, barks, and cries of joy for this year's Carnival. As the humans came rolling down the streets, music started to play, which led Nico and Pedro to be deeply consumed in rhythm, and both started to dance joyfully. The other birds joined in, laughing and enjoying every second of the night. There dance was soon showered with Luiz's saliva as the Bulldog danced joyfully in circles, flinging spit in all directions. The birds could only laugh and cringe in disgust, but it didn't stop them from enjoying the night.

Fatigue started to settle in for the birds and Luiz after hours of dancing and cleaning themselves from Luiz's drool, but the parade was still going, which didn't stop them from cheering and admiring the amazing floats the humans created this year. Hunger soon became a factor, and Blu and Rafael volunteered to fetch some food for the group.

Scanning around the vendors for fruit, Blu and Rafael found a friendly vendor who would part ways her fruit to please Blu and Rafael. With fruit in toll, the two birds made their way back to their group, until Blu spotted a human selling some interesting knick nacks. He asked Rafael if he could go on without him, and the Toucan agreed. Blu flew down to the shop, and found some objects he wished to give to Jewel and his kids as gifts. While bronzing around the shop, the shopkeeper spots Blu, and was briefly surprised to see a bird not robbing his goods, but actually behaving like a customer. Blu squawked and pointed at the objects he wanted to get, and the shopkeeper nodded. After purchasing the gifts Blu wanted with money he always carries around in his fanny back, he doubles back with gifts and fruit.

The group were pleased to see Blu return with more food as Tiago is still not satisfied from hunger. Blu could only laugh at his son's impressive appetite, and bestows him with more fruit. The group chowed down, enjoy every bite and bit of the night of Carnival.

As the human crowd started to die down and staff came in cleaning the streets, the birds did the same as they bid their farewells, wanting to return to their respective homes for much needed sleep. While Jewel, Tiago, Bia, and Carla were busy hugging Rafael, Eva, Luiz, Nico, and Pedro, Blu felt a tightness of pain in his chest, almost unbearable to contain. He lets out a cough, which he felt liquid escaped his beak. He quietly gasps to see himself cough out some kind of dark, violent liquid, unsure on what it was or how it got in his body. He didn't want to worry his family after such a joyous day, and casted aside the issue by wiping the liquid away on the concrete of the building.

Once the toucans, samba birds, and Luiz took off to their homes, the Macaws decided to return home for much needed sleep after a long evening of fun. Arriving at the door stop of their birdhouse, Blu remembered the gifts he bought and decided to use the opportunity to present them before bed.

"Hey guys, before we go to sleep, I got some presents for you all." Blu announced.

"Presents? But Christmas passed months ago Dad." Tiago replied, confused as well as his siblings and mother Jewel.

"Oh don't be silly, I just wanted to give you guys some gifts for being the greatest family to me." Blu stated, a great smile grew across his beak as he laid out the carefully picked gifts for his family. The kids were deeply thankful and pleased for what their dad has given them. Tiago received a plastic toy pilot's helmet with a visor that could fit his head, to replace his flight goggles. Bia got a new pair of reading glasses to help ease her eyes when she's reading for hours. And Carla was given a small bead necklace that matched her emerald eyes.

"Thanks Dad!" The kids responded in unison before hugging their beloved father.

"Don't mention it. Now you better get some sleep. Because tomorrow we're going to have some more fun while we're here in Rio."

"Okay!" After saying their goodnights and giving their kisses, the trio of kids sent off to bed, their minds in peace and joy after a great day with their friends and family.

"And that leaves my favorite Angel the best gift." Blu smiled.

"Oh my. I'm ready my love hawk." Jewel replied, both macaws nearing in for a kiss. Before their beaks could make contact, Blu reeled back quickly to cough more of the mysterious violent liquid he endured earlier. It wasn't a surprise for Jewel to be greatly concern for her mate to spew liquid that isn't fruit from his beak.

"Blu! You okay?" Jewel asked as Blu leaned onto Jewel for stability after his series of convulsions.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Must of been something I ate."

"I sure do hope so. You better get that checked tomorrow morning when Tulio comes back."

"Sure thing my love. Well, sorry I couldn't give you your first gift properly. But at least I have your second one."

"Second gift?" Jewel asked with a puzzled look. Blu pulls out another bead necklace similar to the one he gave to Carla, but this one had a pendant connected to it that was encrusted with small Blue gems that marveled Jewel from its shine. "Oh Blu its beautiful."

"Open it. See what I put inside."

Jewel did as told and opened the pendent. Inside was a small photograph Blu cut out from a family portrait, judging by the ridges of the cut marks. On the picture was herself, Blu, and her kids all together, she and Blu wrapping their wings around their children in a warming embrace.

"Oh, this is so sweet of you Blu. I don't know what to say."

"Maybe I can't answer that with a kiss without coughing again, but I'll answer it with this." Blu said as he embraced Jewel closely to his body. "I love you Jewel with all my heart. I would like you to keep this pendent as a promise from me that we will always be together through our hearts no matter where we are in this world."

"Of course Blu."

Even though Blu had his fit of coughing, Jewel leaned in and kissed Blu, both Macaws enjoying every second of it before Jewel started to yawn from the lack of energy to continue on. After finishing their kiss, the two Macaws made their way inside the birdhouse and laid onto their nest for comfort. Blu cuddled with Jewel for warmth and comfort as Jewel let out a small giggle from how close Blu positioned himself. Just like that, Jewel was out into a world of pleasant dreams, but it wouldn't be the same for Blu for the moment.

Blu's mind started to race as he recalled the liquid he coughed up, he saw this case before with a bird who used to live in the Aviary. He remembered his symptoms and condition before dying in Tulio's hands, the same symptoms he currently has. It was the moment he knew he was coughing blood. It soon dawned to Blu that he knew what was the infection that was spreading across the jungles of Brazil, and he knew for a fact that it was uncurable because Tulio stated that day to that sick bird, the disease can't be dealt with, so the bird was put down to end his torment. Blu cried softly that night as he believes this may be his last day with Jewel, Linda, the kids, his friends, everyone he loved and care for.

* * *

The break of dawn was just about to make its way to awaken the denizens of the Aviary, but Blu was the first to beat it's rude awakening. Blu slowly wakes up and carefully places Jewel on the comfort of the nest without waking her up from her slumber. Once she was settled, Blu took flight to the Aviary to make a last statement before he believed he was going to pass away painfully, something he wished she and the kids shouldn't witness. Unknown to Blu, Jewel stirred in her slumber, and was awaken to find her missing mate beside her.

In his flight, Blu could feel the tremendous pain in his chest as he coughed several times, dark blood spewing out of his beak. He knew he had limited time before he was going to die, so he made haste to the office of the Aviary.

Arriving inside the vacant building, Blu struggled to stay in flight and decided to continue on foot. He perched himself on top of a desk, where he noticed his friend Ray the Crow snoozing peacefully on a nearby bar. Blu smiled and allowed a few tears to flow as this to may be the last time he could see a good friend before he departs to a different world. Before he could feel the disease's toll of pain, Blu quickly went over to a nearby desk that had a lone piece of paper and pen. He took a firm grasp of the pen and began writing down his last message.

"Dear Linda, sorry I stopped by a tad late before you and Tulio took off to tend to the patients here. I just wanted to say thank you for taking care of me for the past 15 years of my life. You've been an outstanding woman who was selfless and caring about other's needs before your own for the longest time I could remember. The reason why I'm writing this is because I'm about to die to a uncurable illness. I believe it will come to you as a great shock, but don't feel too down as I wish you to live on happily with Tulio and the others. I know in my heart that we will see each other very soon. Before I conclude this, I just want to tell Jewel, Rafael, the kids, everyone that I will always love them with all my heart and will greatly miss them. Until then, love you Linda and may we meet again in another life. Tyler Blu Gunderson."

Blu laid the note on the desk before letting loose his many tears. He started to feel the great pain building up, but was able to contain it when he heard Ray stir in his sleep. He was then taken by surprise to see Ray awake, considering he's a deep sleeper. Before Ray could ask anything, he notices the grief stricken expression on Blu.

"Hey buddy, what's the matter?" Ray asked. Before Blu could answer, Ray gets a glimpse of the note he written down to Linda. After a quick glance, Ray's eye widen in horror from reading the sentence of Blu's condition. "Wait, dying? You're dying!?"

"Ray, please listen..."

"Screw that! I'm getting you another shot of Doxycycline right now!" Ray quickly turn to run off for the medicine, but he felt Blu hold him back with his wing, his eyes swimming in salty liquid.

"Ray, just stop and listen to me. I know this infection, I've seen this happen before."

"Well I'm sure Tuilo can treat that when he comes back, but let's at least calm down your system before you pass out!"

"Ray, it can't be cured. I remember Tulio saying it himself."

"Can't be cured...what are you saying man?"

"This is the end of the line for me..." Blu groaned before slumping down. Ray quickly caught Blu before he landed onto the desk, his mind racing and panicking on what to do next.

"Come on buddy, stay with me. Don't go to the light!" Ray cried, his eyes started to water up to see Blu slowly fade away life.

"It..was a good run...at least...I was able to...spend one last...good day..." Blu moaned, smiling weakly as he stared out into the forgotten space.

"No no no...Blu! Come on man you know better than to go out like this!"

"What's going on?" A voice cried out behind Ray. The crow knew this won't end well as he made out that voice belonging to Jewel. The female Macaw rushed in and shoved Ray aside as she grasped onto Blu, terrified beyond belief to see Blu turning pale.

"Blu!" Jewel cried, realizing his infection was acting up again. "Come Blu, don't die on me yet!"

"Sorry...Jewel...maybe...I wasn't meant...to stay with you...for too long...but it's...okay...you made me...the happiest bird...out there."

"Don't say that Blu! You said it yourself, fate brought us together! Don't you remember that!?" Jewel's pleas fell into empty ears as Blu lets out a final sign before succumbing to the disease. "Blu? Blu!?" The male macaw laid lifelessly in Jewel's wings as she stared blankly into her deceased mate. In that moment, Jewel screamed into the heavens as she bawled her eyes out onto Blu's lifeless pelt, begging him to come back. Ray couldn't bear to watch this scene as he turned to leave, only to see the 3 shocked expressions of Blu's kids. It was too much for Ray as he ran out, letting his tears flow like a waterfall.

"Dad!" the kids cried out. Their shout didn't seem to get any notice as Blu laid there, gone from the real world that Jewel and his loved ones lived on. The kids soon joined Jewel as they grasped and shook their father with shaking bodies and wings. It was soon realized for the three that their father was gone from their lives as they sobbed beside their mother for the lost.

Once word spread of Blu's untimely death, a ceremony for Blu was taken place in Tulio's Aviary. All of Blu's loved ones and friends gathered here to support Jewel and his kids, as well as saying their farewells to the Macaw. Many tears were shed, especially from Linda when she read his final note. Even the entire Blue Macaw tribe from the Amazon came to this day to say their farewells and tried to comfort the heartbroken Jewel. It may have been a grim day for all of them, but like Blu said before. "We will always be together in our hearts no matter what part of the world we are in."

* * *

**A/N: And that brings the end to this tale...or does it? Leave me a review or PM if you wish for me to continue or end it here. Blu may seem dead, but is it really the end of the line for hijm? Aside from that, thanks for reading and hope to hear fro you soon!- Poshil**

**All characters excluding Ray belongs to Blue Sky Studios. Ray belongs to YootisPoshil**


	13. Story 6 Part 1

**Story 6: Prank Wars Part 1 (Style: Humor, Family)**

**A/N: A big thank you to ShyGuy86 and Karts of Sugar Rush for the idea and the use of Pierce. Hope you will enjoy my vision of how your idea plays out!**

* * *

A typical day for the young Blue Spix Macaw we know as Tiago, would consist of flying, eating, enjoying quality time with his family, and most importantly, pranking the heck out of everyone around him for his pleasure. At some point, all of Tiago's peers would accept the fact that he will never stop his ways, but at least he means no harm behind his mischievous plots. Yet on this faithful day, could Tiago go too far in his pranking?

Across the vast Amazon Jungle lived the adorable and approachable Blue Spix Macaw family of five that we know and love. On this lovely day, the parentals Blu and Jewel were set off to run a couple errands given by leader of the Blue Spix Tribe and father/ father in law, Eduardo. This leaves a free day for their three kids Carla, Bia, and Tiago to do whatever they please. For Bia, this would be a great opportunity to do some much needed catching up on her reading, while for her older sibling Carla, she needed to get back into tune with her Ipod. Tiago however, found himself a free day to satisfy his pranking needs, and he found great guinea pigs in the form of his sisters.

In need of some good plotting, Tiago flew off to visit his friend Pierce, an another Blue Spix Macaw youth around the same age of Tiago. It didn't take too long for these two macaws to become fast friends after sharing their common interests that include sports, eating, playing, and best of all, pranking. Once reunited with his good friend, the two mischiefs set off to prank Tiago's sisters.

"Hey Pierce, you get Bia while I get Carla?" Tiago suggested.

"Sounds like a dandy idea buddy, you first." Pierce replied. Deciding on who goes first for the daily prank, the macaws set off back to the Gundersons' Hollow to give Bia and Carla a dose of pranks. The first victim for these boys starts with Tiago's sister Carla, who at the moment is too distracted by her music and Ipod. Finding the perfect opportunity to get his sister, Tiago fills up an empty Brazilian nut with berry juice and seeds, the clever concoction he developed when he first pranked Pierce.

Pierce stays back to observe what devious plan Tiago had in store for Carla as she continues bobbing her head back and forth to the beat of her music. With his mixture ready, Tiago goes in to execute his prank. While in tune with her music, Tiago carefully grabs onto Carla's Ipod and cranks the volume to the max. The blasting audio gives Carla a shocking panic attack as she flails around and removes her earbuds quickly to relieve her the stress in her eardrums. In the midst of her ears ringing, Tiago pours his juice and seed mixture all over Carla, the two boys darting out of the hollow while cackling like a pack of hyenas.

"TIAGO!" Carla roared, dripping in the mess Tiago poured on her. It didn't take too long until the seeds started to stick and glued onto Carla's body, the second side effect of Tiago's juice mix. "Oh great, this is going to take forever to wash off." Carla groaned, trying to scrap off the sticky seeds scattered on her body.

With Carla off their hit list, Tiago and Pierce set off for their second victim, Bia, Tiago's second sister. The two boys eventually find Bia in the woods, studying a variety of bugs with the help of one of her books. Pierce already cracked a wide grin as he knew what he has in store for Bia.

"Alright Pierce, show me what you got." Tiago challenged, feeling confident that his buddy will do something great for Bia.

"Sure thing Tiago. Don't worry, she won't get hurt." Pierce added, flying down quickly and quietly to Bia without getting her attention. While Bia was too engrossed in her studies, Pierce snatches a nearby Amazon Larva and places it onto a nearby rock. He later finds a nearby hole dug by some animal, a perfect pit for his trap in mind. He quickly filled the hole up with mud and leaves to hide the hole, some help given by a nearby local and friendly tortoise. Once his plan was set, he went on to get Bia's attention.

"Yo Bia!" Pierce shouted, waving to Tiago's sister. His shout caught her attention as she smiled and waved back.

"Oh hello Pierce! Nice to see you." Bia replied as she set down her book to greet Tiago's best friend. "How you've been?"

"Oh great, thanks for asking. Say, what are you up to?"

"Just studying the wildlife and species of the Amazon. I'm so amazed by their living and behavior."

"Sounds like you. Speaking of wildlife, I saw this larva that looks mighty interesting. Could you help me see what kind it is?"

"Of course Pierce, where is it?" Pierce pointed to the rock where he set the larva on. Once Bia spotted the bug, her eyes sparkled with bewilderment as she examined the distant Larva. "Fascinating! I've never seen any like that!" Bia admired the larva's skin and color scheme. "I must get a closer look!" She flew over to the larva and landed in front of the rock to further examine the larva specimen. Unfortunately she lands directly on top of Pierce's trap as she capsizes into the pit, mud and leaves engulfing her body. Bia quickly flies out in shock and confusion from the pit, drenched from top to bottom in mud. It didn't take too long to ignite Bia's rage as she darted her look onto the laughing duo of Pierce and her brother Tiago.

"Pierce,Tiago!" Bia shouted, trying to fly after the two boys, but the mud on her body weighed her down as she plopped back down onto the earth. The boys then took off as they continued laughing to Bia's dismay. "That Tiago and Pierce, why is Pierce like another Tiago?" Bia thought, trying to wipe off the mud from her body.

Once distanting themselves from the fuming Bia, the two boys found a safe spot in a tree hollow to break down in fits of hysteric laughter.

"Oh man you should of seen the look on Bia's face!" Pierce cried out through his cackling.

"I get to hand it to you buddy, that was great!" Tiago replied, wiping a tear away from his eye.

"It was great, but let's face it, I think my prank beats yours in a heart beat."

"Come again?" Tiago asked, feeling slightly irked by Pierce's proud nature.

"I mean I'm not going to be rude or anything T, your pranks are well thought out and brilliant. But not compared to the genius of mine." Pierce stated confidently.

"Say what!?" Tiago cried, his anger starting to flare out to have someone trying to outdo what he's best at. "I'm the only king of pranks bucko, no one else!"

"I beg to differ." Pierce inquired. "The king has been dethrowned, you're looking at the new prank king kind sir."

"Is that a challenge?"

"I think it is T." The two boys now reached a boiling point as they butted heads and beaks, glaring into each other's eyes with their competitive spirit burning by the second. Tiago and Pierce soon nodded and grinned as they backed off, a new competition for them to settle the score.

"Alright, for the rest of the day until dinner, first one to come up with the ultimate prank to another wins. We'll have the flock decide who wins."

"And how we propose we do that Pierce?"

"Simple, we'll have the guys be our judges."

"Done, hope you're ready to lose."

"Don't bet on it T."

The two macaws shook wings in a form of sportsmanship before setting off to do some much needed plotting for the upcoming prank war.

* * *

**A/N: And brings us to the end of part 1, part 2 should be up some time this coming week. Another piece of news is that once I finish part 2, I'm going back on finishing End of An Era as it is in need of an update. If you've run out of reading material from either here or my other stories, do check out other authors of Rio fanfiction like Sorrelwing or Prophet of Life. Hope you've enjoyed the first part and also hope to hear from you soon!- Poshil**


	14. Story 6 Part 2

**Story 6: Prank Wars Part 2 (Style: Humor, Family)**

* * *

_Previously on Prank Wars Part 1..._

Our two young male macaws Tiago and Pierce were off bringing misfortune to Tiago's siblings Bia and Carla. Their pranks were a great success to Bia and Carla's displeasure, but the innocent play turned into a fierce competition when Pierce and Tiago began to challenge each other on who could be considered the King of Pranks. Once setting the rules and how one is chosen as the winner, both boys set off in different paths to prepare their ultimate prank. Now we continue on with our story as our young and lovable Tiago begins to plot on what could be his ultimate prank.

* * *

"It has to be big, something no macaw has thought before."

Tiago brewed in his thoughts for his scheme, pacing back and forth in his family's hollow. The young macaw was drawing a blank on what kind of prank he could pull off on his best friend Pierce. He tried going through all the successful pranks he has done before on his family and friends, but all seem too simple and he needed something to top his possibly biggest competitor. Thinking hard to the point of almost developing a bad case of a migraine, a spark of inspiration seized Tiago's mind as he felt a surge of brilliance enveloped his body on what possibly could be his best prank yet, and more importantly, better than his friend Pierce.

"What makes a prank the ultimate prank?" Tiago said to himself. "Putting it to the level of public humiliation." With his thoughts set and his mind bursting with confidence, Tiago takes flight to a section of the jungle where he considers it his work station on developing his pranks. It would have gone that way if his two sisters didn't block the exit of the hollow, their faces fuming in pure anger.

"Oh." Tiago muttered nervously, preparing for the worst to befell him after what he and Pierce did to them earlier. "Uh, hi guys. I was about to go out and-"

"Yeah, about that." Carla interrupted, her body and feathers still sticky from Tiago's prank earlier in the day.

"You think we will let you and your buddy Pierce slide by after what you did to us?" Bia growled. Tiago begin to back away as his two sisters began to slowly stalk him with their wings curling like fists.

"Hey come guys, it was only a joke right? You would let your brother go free right?" Tiago pleaded. His attempt to ease his sisters' anger did little effect as Bia and Carla charged after the young macaw. Tiago yelped in fright and set off to escape their rage. Their roars of anger were frightening enough and Tiago would rather not stick around to take their rage in the form of physical contact.

Young Tiago barely makes it out of his family's hollow in one piece, but his moment of rest will be cut very short when his sisters stormed out and flew after Tiago. Panicking, Tiago flew off to where he believed he could hide out of sight from Bia and Carla. With the course set, Tiago flew as fast as he could toward a small groove where he and Pierce usually hang out with the other young macaw boys. It would of seem to go that way, but an obstacle was in the way of poor Tiago, in the form of a large spider web.

Unaware of the almost invisible thread that was suspended in the branches, Tiago crashes into the webbing, caught and stuck in the sticky silk of the spider's web. The shouts and cries of Bia and Carla started to come closer as Tiago's mind began to race for a way to escape the strong web. Even with all his might, he couldn't budge out of the web. It was that moment Tiago's heart stopped midbeat when he saw a massive spider nesting above him, much larger than the tarantula he uses to scare his father awake as a morning prank. The creature's eyes began to glow with delight as it flashed its terrifying and dripping fangs, ready to sink them into Tiago's flesh. Now scared beyond a belief, Tiago cried out for help as the arachnid slowly made its way to the potential meal.

"Bia! Carla! Someone, help!" Tiago cried out to no avail, each plea made the spider creep closer to him. It was then he felt his stomach turn, and sheer embarrassment took over his sheer horror when he felt a sudden flow of warm liquid wash out of his body, the liquid being his urine. Tiago couldn't believe he was going to be caught wetting himself before getting eaten by a spider. Now that all has happened, Tiago braced himself as he was settled on being eaten. As the spider crept to Tiago's neck, the insect let out a small chuckle, the chuckle sounding too familiar...

"Pierce?"

"Got you T Boy!" the spider laughed. Confused and in utter shock, Tiago watched the spider remove its head, and the head of a young Blue Macaw pops out, belonging to his best friend Pierce.

"Oh man! Got you there!" Pierce bellowed in laugher, crawling out of his spider costume to curl up from his fits of laughter.

"Oh man! I can't believe I fell for that!" Tiago shouted in disbelief.

"And I get a bonus of Tiago being the one with a weak bladder." Pierce added.

"Oh hardy har. You got me." Tiago groaned, still in shock and disbelief to fall into Pierce's trap. "Just promise me you will not tell anyone about my little...incident." Tiago asked, attempting to get out of the webbing from Pierce's trap.

"Yeah, I'm not so sure about that buddy."

"What?"

As on cue, Pierce steps aside to reveal a small bush placed on a tree, and to Tiago's dismay, a group of young, female Blue Spix Macaws hid, pointing and crying in laughter at Tiago. What drove Tiago even angrier was two of the macaws in the group were his sisters.

_"Pierce must of got them involved...great. Now how am I going to live this down?"_

"So Tiago, can you top that wonderous prank?" Pierce sneered, very satisfied to see his prank go as planned, and if not, better.

"I'll admit, that was good." Tiago confessed as he cleaned himself up, while enduring the many roars of laughter from his peers. "But now it is on!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for being short, had to make it that way due to time contraints on my part. Part 3 will be the conclusion and it should be on around a week and a half. Stay tuned and hope to hear from you soon!- Poshil**

**Also to add, a big thank you to Shyguy86 for the idea and Karts of Sugar Rush for the use of Pierce. Aside from that, all characters excluding Pierce belong to Blue Sky Studios.**


	15. Story 6 Part 3

**Story 6: Prank Wars Part 3/Conclusion (Style: Humor, Family, Hurt/Comfort)**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a long time, but here is the conclusion to this fabulous story. All Characters excluding Pierce belong to Blue Sky Studios. Pierce belongs to Karts of Sugar Rush.**

* * *

Humiliation was an understatement for young Tiago after what events transpired earlier on the morning. Not only Pierce set a high standard on the prank, but he did it to where he embarrassed him in front of his sisters and friends, if not, all the young macaws in the Spix Tribe. As each hour ticked closer to the end of the challenge, Tiago paced back and forth in sheer anger and frustration, his mind drawing blanks on something to top Pierce's prank. With little time before the deadline (dinnertime) reached, Tiago decided for no need of an original prank and resorted to one prank he and Pierce have thought of awhile back, but never had the time to experiment.

"This could work out. After all, I did come up with this idea before Pierce." Tiago thought to himself. Now prank and idea where to get his materials in mind, the determined Tiago sets off to get his plan underway, feeling confident that this prank will top Pierce's by a longshot.

It was all cries and fits of laughter among the young macaws of the Blue Spix Macaw tribe. Anyone who witnessed Tiago's unfortunate incident spread the news to all the other youths among the tribe, making Tiago the laughing stock to his displeasure. The now embarrassed Tiago started his way to a spot where he wanted to set up his prank, but unfortunately he had to navigate through numerous pointing feathers and macaw children who would burst into small giggles or laughs. Tiago could hear the females spreading rumors and nicknames such as Bladder Boy, Spider Bait, or TiAAHHgo, due to his fit of screaming during Pierce's prank. Perhaps it was the endless insults that got the best of Tiago's emotions as he started barking back at the teasing kids. Tiago's anger soon led him to let loose his tears from the jeers, his emotional distraught only feeding the pleasure of the children laughing at poor Tiago. Fed up by the constant harassment, Tiago made quick haste pass the children, determined to make this prank the beyond what Pierce pulled off.

Off to the sides from the crowd of laughing children, Tiago's sisters Bia and Carla watched on as Tiago soared by the crowd full of tears. It wasn't a surprise for the two to be greatly concerned for their younger brother.

"This is not good." Carla noted.

"I think we better let Mom and Dad know about this." Bia suggested, Carla not disagreeing one bit. Decided on the course of action, Bia and Carla took off in search of their parents in hopes of extinguishing this chaotic day.

* * *

"So tell us, how did you do it?" A Macaw Youth asked Pierce.

"To answer that my good man, lots of patience and evil creativity." Pierce replied.

Once word spread of Pierce's prank, almost every child in the tribe gathered around Pierce, eager to hear how he was able to prank the soon to be no more, prankmaster Tiago. Each Macaw child present asked Pierce how he came up with the idea, how he executed it, and so far regarding the prank. Pierce soon felt slightly agitated to hear the numerous questions blast at him from all the kids, but at the same time, felt so proud and terrific after knowing he could win this challenge easily.

After finishing answering the many questions the children could offer, most of the kids dispersed to carry on their daily routine, leaving Pierce some downtime to rest after being bombarded by countless peers.

Pierce sat down on a nearby rock to rest, munching on some berries he found to quench his hunger. He was later joined by Tiago's sisters, his parents Blu and Jewel, and Eduardo's right hand man (bird) Roberto. Surprised by seeing Roberto in person, he hops off his rock to meet up with the macaws, wondering what brought Roberto down to these parts of the jungle.

"Hey Roberto, what's up?" Pierce asking Roberto. The much older and mature Roberto, known to have to a sense of suave and an expression of a carefree spirit, stands before Pierce with a rather serious glance. Each second that ticked by brought a dread of uncertainty and worry for Pierce as Roberto stared at him.

"Pierce, did you prank Tiago earlier today?" Roberto asked, his tone stern and his expression focused on the young Macaw.

"Y-y-essir." Pierce replied nervously.

"And you do realize that your prank caused all the kids in the tribe to laugh and hurl names at him?" Jewel added, her angered expression only continued to make Pierce tremble in fright.

"Tiago's what now? Is he okay?"

"If considering making Tiago the laughing stock for the rest of his life after your prank, it would be safe to say he has the right to be upset right now." Blu added. Now with the three adults hovering over Pierce for hurting Tiago's feelings, he soon submitted and apologized.

"I-I'm so sorry Mr. Blu! I didn't mean to hurt Tiago's feelings, we were only just playing a game!" Pierce cried out in defense.

"A game?"

"Care to explain?" Jewel asked.

"Tiago and I challenged each other to see who could come up with the best prank. I guess you can see I MAY have gone a bit too far?" Pierce nervously responded.

"Ah that Tiago..." Blu groaned as he clutched his forehead with his wing.

"We better go get him then." Jewel suggested, Blu agreeing one hundred percent. Blu, Jewel, Roberto and the three macaw kids soon took off in search of the distraught Tiago in hopes of lifting his spirits. That is, if they could find him.

* * *

"Make me a joke now would ya Pierce? I'll show him..." Tiago grumbled to himself, sore in every muscle from putting together his prank.

Making past his way into the jungle to a favorite place of Pierce's, the livid Tiago worked vigorously most of the afternoon in setting up his trap for Pierce. He viewed it simple, but sometimes simple things can bring in surprisingly results. After careful preparation of his prank, Tiago laid back in exhaustion, pleased of his handy work. The Macaw made sure all the mechanics of his trap were in place, a simple snare trap made of vine hidden from sight that once triggered, the helpless victim will be dragged and hurled into a concoction of juices and mud he prepared for a glue like substance. Once the victim was soaked, the vine will drag him or her into a assortment of discarded macaw feathers he gathered on the way. In the end, Tiago will be seeing Pierce covered in all kinds of feathers, making him the most obscure albino macaw to ever exist.

"Alright buddy, let's see if you could show your face in front of everyone after this bad boy." Tiago laughed menacingly. With the trap set, Tiago sets off to find a way to coax Pierce and some witnesses to this part of the jungle. Before Tiago could fly off, a small snick from his trap caught his attention. Concerned, Tiago flew up to his trap examined his trap to make sure everything was in working order. The sense of concern turned to horror when a section of his trap broke off, in the form a large branch that held a portion of his device. Tiago made a desperate attempt to fly sideways to avoid the branch, but fatigue settled in from working too much, and the branch sent Tiago crashing down to the earth. Luckily for Tiago, he landed on a patch of mud to reduce the impact of his fall, but the large branch that fell has trapped his entire body onto the soft ground.

"Great, just great." Tiago yelled at himself for overlooking the slightest detail of his prank. Once taking in the realization he's trapped under the massive branch, he felt his body slowly sliding down the mud patch on a decline. With only his head able to move, Tiago glanced forward to where he was sliding to. A great wave of terror engulfed Tiago as he was being pulled towards a river due to the weight of the branch sliding down of the bank's mud. Panic soon became Tiago's master as he struggled desperately out of the branch he was trapped under. No matter how hard he tried, the only movement he could feel is toward the river instead of freedom. With no more strength to continue on, he resorted into yelling out for help, praying to the heavens someone was nearby.

"Mom! Dad! Pierce, anybody! Help!" Tiago cried out. No response was returned to Tiago's dismay as he felt the cool waters engulf his lower body. The branch started to slow down with Tiago underneath, but it won't be too long until he was completely submerged with the branch still keeping him prisoner to his possible watery grave. "Bia, Carla, somebody! Please help me!" Tiago shouted out again. Not a soul or even the few insects nearby, who all seemed too busy to even notice his dire situation and cries for help. With his hopes draining away, Tiago could only sob as he started to plunge into the river's water, his lungs starting to choke as he could think of his family and friends one last time before submitting to death.

* * *

"Cheese and sprinkles, where has that boy gone off to now?" Blu thought, flying laps around the vast trees of the Amazon jungle. With no luck, he set off to the meeting point he established with his search team consisting of his mate Jewel, daughters Bia and Carla, Roberto, and Tiago's friend Pierce. Once making his way to the command center he calls it, he later spots Jewel and his kids touching down, Roberto and Pierce not too far behind.

"Any luck honey?" Jewel asked. Blu shook his head in disappointment, but still hoped the others had better success than him. Unfortunately, the others shook their heads as well, worry developing among the group of macaws on the whereabouts of Tiago.

"This doesn't bold well, has Tiago been out this long before without anyone knowing?" Roberto asking the parents.

"Never this long. Something is definitely wrong." Blu replied, his nerves screaming that something in fact did happen to Tiago. His answer was soon given when a faint scream was heard nearby, Tiago's scream. Everyone's eyes shot open in sheer horror to the tone of terror behind Tiago's cry, and no sooner everyone soared toward the scream with great speed.

Arriving to the source of Tiago's cry, the macaws searched frantically around a nearby bank of a river in hopes of finding Tiago. Jewel scanned vigorously around for any signs, and notice bubbles emerging from a branch that was partly submerged in the river. A lone blue feather emerged from the water, and Jewel's gut instinct told her that her son was drowning.

"Tiago!" Jewel cried out, racing toward the large branch, everyone else noticing her frantic dash to the branch and followed suit. The group notice the branch trapping Tiago, forcing him any movement of escaping the shallow water that engulfed his small body and beak.

"Everyone push!" Roberto ordered. As told, all the macaws began heaving the branch off of Tiago's body, but the slippery mud made it difficult to get good leverage on the large branch. With little time and options, Blu and Roberto combined their strength to break a section of the branch instead to free Tiago. The section broke off easily, and Blu quickly dragged and unconscious Tiago onto shore. The young macaw showed no sign of life, forcing Blu to quickly perform CPR onto his son. Jewel clutched onto Roberto as she sobbed softly onto his pelt, praying that her son could come back to the living. Roberto trying his best to comfort his long time friend and the three kids who just watched on, their tears and pleas hoping to reach to Tiago. After several more presses and breaths of air, Blu slowly laid back, and great relief flooded everyone as Tiago started to cough out water, followed by a steady flow of breathing. The young macaw slowly opened his eyes to meet the eyes of his loved ones covered in mud and tears.

"Tiago!" his family cried in unison, embracing his small body.

"Mom, Dad, Bia, Carla...ease up..on the hug." Tiago coughed out from almost suffocating from their hug. They quickly complied as their heavy hearts were soon lifted. Roberto walked up to him with a great smile as he patted his crest feathers.

"Man T Man, you sure are a tough bird." He commented.

"Have to thank Mom and Dad for that." Tiago replied.

Lastly, Pierce ran up and tackled Tiago, sobbing hysterically into his chest.

"Tiago! I'm so sorry man! I'm so sorry for the prank earlier! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" Pierce cried.

"The prank?"

"You remember?" Pierce looked up with tear riddled eyes. "I got you earlier and made everyone make fun of you. I didn't mean that to happen and I'm super sorry for that."

"Hey ease up buddy, I forgive you."

"Really?" Pierce asked, Tiago smiling and nodding his head. "Thanks Tiago. That means alot." Pierce smiled as he wiped away his tears.

"I guess we BOTH went too far on this competition huh?"

"Indeed it has."

"By the way, what happened?" Blu asked on how Tiago got in his predictament.

"I think I can answer that father." Bia pitched in, examining the remains of Tiago's trap. "I conclude that the events that transpired occurred all due to Tiago adding to much tension to this part of the mechanism, therefore causing the branch to snap due to the pressure and force from the base of the tree. Thus concluding the branch to trap Tiago."

"All I'm just thankful for now is that my boy is safe and alive." Jewel commented, carefully cradling her exhausted son. "Please don't ever do something to this extent Tiago."

"I promise Mom." Tiago swore. He quickly leapt out of Jewel's wings and walked over to Pierce, his expression for once quite serious.

"Just like you said, you are indeed the new king of Pranks."

"I beg to differ T, you are quite still the King." Pierce admitted.

"What?"

"Just looking at this trap, you put so much work and passion into this trap, you gotta give credit that is due, you are truly a genius when it comes to pranks."

"Really?"

"I mean just the slight miscalculation, but boy if this worked, I would be beaten by a longshot." Pierce chuckled.

"Huh, guess so. I wonder..." Tiago smiled evilly. Even though a section of his trap broke, the main portion of it is still operational. With a slight tug at the vine connecting the two bowls of his concoctions, Tiago poured vast quantities of the mixtures onto Pierce, Roberto, and his family, coating them in many assortments of feathers. "I have to say, this prank indeed beats your Pierce!" Tiago laughed.

"TIAGO!" Everyone roared, chasing the laughing youth on towards the horizon for the longest time.

* * *

**A/N: And thus concludes this story. Special thanks to Shyguy86, Karts of Sugar Rush, and many others for the suggestions. Other news, now that this story is done, the LS series will be put on hold as I need to return to finishing End of An Era. Thanks for reading and hope to hear from you soon!- Poshil**


End file.
